A New Life
by NateMate
Summary: Love. Hate. Fights. Sex. What more could you want? Humphrey and Kate are in Junior year of high school, madly in love with each other, but neither knows the other loves them. To top it off, Garth is causing trouble for the two. How will this all play out? Rated M for intense profanity, violence and vivid sexual descriptions.
1. Prologue

**A/N This is going to be my first fan fiction. Feedback is greatly appreciated. My favorite review will be included in the author's note. Criticism Sg greatly appreciated. I was inspired to write this by GodessGodOfAllWolves, Ncham9, and Kellylad13. (In no order) Thank you three so much for everything!**

A new life

Prologue

Humphrey sat in the waiting room of the hospital thinking about what just happened a half hour ago.

His mom and dad were driving home from the mall with their fourteen year old son, Humphrey. Humphrey was angry at them because they wouldn't let him go to his best friends, Kate's, house. They told him they wanted "family time." Humphrey sat in the back and sucked as they drove home. His mother then suddenly said, "I know you and Kate are best friends, but you are spending too much time with her and not enough time with us."

Humphrey's parents never thought very highly of Kate, they always thought she was a trouble-maker, and didn't believe Humphrey when he said she wasn't that bad.

"Well maybe I like her better than you!" Humphrey retorted angrily. "Well than why don't you go live with her and have her "parents" take care of you!" "Don't you dare insult Kate or her parents when you are a poor excuse for a fucking parent! You don't even want me to have friends!"

Humphrey's dad began to talk. "Don't speak to your mother like that!" "Fuck you, stop talking to me!" Humphrey said. His dad reached back to swat Humphrey on his snout, when a drunk driver sped into their lane, causing a head on collision.

Humphrey sat there and thought to himself, "If I wasn't such an ass, my parents wouldn't be in this situation." Just then a man in a green jacket and gloves came out of the double door. "How are they?" Humphrey asked. "I'm so sorry Humphrey, but they're gone."

 **How was that for a prologue? The actual story will take place three years later, in junior year of high school. Please rreview and pm me to tell me what you think! (Good or bad)**


	2. Chapter 1- Love at First Sight

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story! It means a great deal to me. All of your concerns will be answered in this chapter. (This is an anthro story btw)

Favorite Review:

"Great Start" - Xxthe dark shadowXx

Thank you for the support, this short complement was awesome.

Chapter 1: Love at First Sight

Humphrey sat in his calculus class and pondered about Kate. "How does she keep coming to mind?" He thought, eventually looking up and seeing her beautiful amber eyes and her amazing, almost velvet looking fur.

His trance was broken when she spoke up. "You need something Humph?" She asked suspiciously, seeing Humphrey stare at her. "Wha-what n-no nothing." He said feeling awkward he was caught staring. "Well ok, just try not to stare." She said with a friendly giggle.

Humphrey had been in love with Kate since the moment he laid eyes on her in fifth grade. She was new, and she didn't know her way around the school, so humphrey offered to help, and they have been best friends ever since.

Kate was always doing something to get herself in trouble, like skipping class or talking back to the teacher. Humphrey's mother and father, Alice and Ivan Hessburg, never liked Eve or Winston, Kate's parents. They thought they were a bad influence, being so young with two daughters.

Humphrey didn't care what his parents thought, they never cared for him much, when he was born, his father didn't want him, and he was almost put up for adoption. He held a grudge against his dad for that forever. His mom liked him at First until he wasn't a cute baby anymore, she then lost interest and went back to drugs, along with his father.

When they were high they would take turns beating Humphrey, until he went to military camp, and bulked up so he was much stronger than hi father. His dad came into a lot of money when his grandfather died, and he spent it on cars, like the one in the crash, an '08 Charger.

It was Humphrey's least favorite out of them all, so he didn't care. He was distraught about his parents though. He blamed himself, even though in a deep dark place he knew they deserved it. He kept their picture on the wall out of guilt. They did look amazing though, with Alice's dark blue fur on the right, and Ivan's silver fur on the left, and in the middle, a mixture of the two, Humphrey.

Humphrey was lost in his day dream, and hadn't noticed the bell rang.

Humphrey's POV

I looked up from my desk and saw Kate standing in front of me with a hand on her hips, oh her beautiful hips. I then noticed everyone else was gone. "Oh shit, I guess I didn't hear the bell, haha." "Yeah, let's go we're gonna be late!" Kate said concerned. "Since when are you worried about being late?" I asked, puzzled. "Since the rule that if you are late three times, you will get a detention, which we both know I won't go to, then I'll get suspended." "Oh, well holy shit we better get to class." I said walking faster. "Come on hurry up" I said to Kate who was lagging behind.

In Kate's mind

"I hope he keeps walking so that I can look at his ass!"

Back to Humphrey's POV

"What do you want to stay back there and stare at me?" I asked, not really meaning it anymore than a joke, even though I wish it were more. Kate blushed at this. "Damn he caught me." She muttered under her breath. "What?" I asked genuinely curious at what she said. "Nothing!" She remarked rather loudly. "That was weird." I thought to myself.

We finally made it to second period, English. We walked through the door just as the bell rang. "That was close huh?" I said to Kate. "Yeah, too close. She said punching me in the arm. "Ow asshole!" I whispered jokingly. "Shut up douche" She said back with a slight giggle. This was why I like Kate so much, I can be myself around her.

I saw the seating arrangements, and me and Kate sat next to Salty, who was at a table by himself. "Well if it isn't the king of salt." I said reaching out for a fist bump. He returned it and said, "Haha I get it cause my name is Salty, so I have to be salty all the time." Kate and I laughed at this. "So what were you two up to this summer?" He asked. "Not much, just hanging out, playing video games and such."

"Silence!" Our new teacher, Mr. Gerecton screeched. I leaned in close to Kate and whispered, "Well this is gonna be a fun year." Sarcastically.

"Yeah loads." She said with a giggle.

"Your giggles are going to get us in trouble." I joked. "I can't help it, I'm a giggly bitch by nature. She said, letting out yet another giggle. "Is something funny Mrs…. Smith?" Mr. Gerecton said looking at his chart of names to find hers. "Told you." I whispered. She shot me a look that said "Fuck you" and said, "No sir."

"Then why were you giggling?" He said abruptly. "I don't know." Kate said. "Well "I don't know" isn't an answer, so that's strike one, two more and it's a detention." "Fuck me." She said in a voice only I could understand. That's because we were such good friends.

I looked over at the other tables. The popular people were at their designated table, the stoners at theirs, and then the jocks. From the jock table I saw two eyes staring at… us. I had no clue why, but then I realized they were locked on kate.

A/N: Wow a cliff hanger already! Tell me what you guys thought about this chapter. Should I keep them longer? Or shorten them? Tell me what you think! I sense a fight coming next chapter! Until next time

-Nate


	3. Chapter 2 - Suspended

A/N: I will be making my chapters longer, so it may not be updated quite as often as I wanted. I am going to shoot for 3,000 words per chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

Favorite Review:

"I think you should make your chapters a bit longer." - GoddessGodOfAllWolves

(I'm so glad one of the people who inspired me is reading!)

Chapter 2: Suspended

(Continuing where we left off)

(Humphrey's POV)

I couldn't understand why he was staring at her, well I mean I could. Kate was the hottest girl in the school in all the grades. I guess the nice guy does get to hang out with the hot girl. I chuckled a bit at that thought.

But then I realized he was still staring. "Psst! Kate! Stalker alert!" I whispered pointing to the red furred guy from the jocks table. She looked in his direction only to see him look away, blushing. "Eww. I don't even think Garth is cute, and he's staring at me… great." She whispered to me.

Garth shot me a "fuck you" look, and his eyes went back to his desk. "Uh-oh I angered the tough guy." I said putting a sarcastic emphasis on tough. "I don't know Humphrey he does look pretty strong." Kate said with some worry in her voice. "Kate, I've been to military camp four times in the last five summers. I can kick anyone's ass in this school blindfolded." I said smugly. "Humphrey, don't get any ideas. You don't need another fight on your record. That will be five in two years." She said with more worry in her voice. The worry didn't suit her beautiful voice. "What are they gonna do? Send me to military camp? I've been there so much I can pass the final test on the first day.

"Just be careful, and please don't fight unless absolutely necessary. And also don't throw the first punch." "Ok mom." I said sarcastically. Just then the bell rang. It was long overdue. Now it's time to go off to third period… Biology 2.

Me and Kate had most of our classes together. Thank God. I don't think I could get through the day without her. We have every class except ninth period, which is my free time, and Kate has to go practice cheerleading.

We got into Bio 2, and the teacher looked as if she was going to snap at any second.

"Great another good teacher." I whispered sarcastically to Kate. She giggled loudly. "Shhhhhhhhh." I said looking at her judgingly.

Mrs. Sarani spoke up. "Something funny?" She said very angrily. "No, just a little joke." I said perturbed. "Well, no giggling in my class!" She almost screamed.

"Holy shit and I thought Gerecton was bad." I whispered as quiet as possible, but so Kate could hear me. "Ugh here comes the code of conduct… yay." Kate said a little annoyed.

After 35 minutes of nagging rules, Sarani said, well more like screamed, "That's all of my class rules, you may now talk quietly, but if it gets too loud, that privilege is gone for the rest of the year."

"Ten minutes of whispering, yay." Kate whispered softly. "Well, it's better than nothing. Look at Sarani, looking like the most generous teacher ever. She gave us ten fucking minutes of talking."

After a few minutes of conversation, the bell rang. "Lunch, it's about goddamn time!" I said to Kate. I was thinking about going to McDonald's for lunch, but then Kate spoke up. "Do you wanna go to Wendy's for lunch?"

"Sure, whatever you say boss." I said in a sarcastic tone. "Shut up dickhead!" She said giggling. "You and your giggles." I said quietly. "Shut up!" Kate yelled giggling once again. "Wendy's it is." I said walking out the front door. We walked out to the parking lot, and Kate saw the car I drove to school today. "Ooh the '67 Impala!" She always took a liking to that car.

We got in and I drove to the nearest Wendy's. On the way I noticed a 2014 crimson red Mustang following us. "The fuck is this guy doing?" I said to Kate. "I've seen that car before." Was all Kate said. She looked as if she was deep in thought.

"Well whose is it?" I asked curiously. "I can't put my finger on it." She said almost upset. "Well I guess we're about to find out." I said as we pulled into Wendy's, followed by the red car.

I pulled into an open spot, carefully watching the red car. It pulled up about three spots away, and the driver got out, along with a passenger.

"Garth fucking Williams. Great, what could he want." I said to Kate, seeing him approach the car. We both got out and he continued to walk over to Kate.

"Hey Kate! How bout you ditch this loser, (points at Humphrey) and come hang out with me and Candu." He said arrogantly. I went to speak up, but Kate hushed me. My mind started to go a million miles an hour. "Oh no, she's gonna say yes and ditch me. It was only a matter of time, she after all was star cheerleader and she-" My thought was cut short when she said "While that offer is appealing, I'd much rather set myself on fire than be in the general vicinity of you." Garth had a staggered look on his face. "Yes she chose me over him! As if I expected anything less from her, she would always choose a friend, or maybe she wanted more. No she couldn't. She's beautiful, and I'm… well… me." I thought while chuckling at what had just happened. "You'll regret that, bitch!" Garth yelled, raising his fist. I ran over and grabbed his fist. "I don't think she will, now get out of here before I hand you your ass on a silver platter.

Garth turned around and started walking towards his mustang. "Let's go Candu, we'll teach Humphrey his lesson later." Garth said in a half angry half worried voice.

"Well do you wanna go eat now?" I said trying to change the subject. "Humph, aren't you worried they'll jump you or something?" She said clearly worried. "Kate, I was number one in military camp in hand to hand for three straight years, until I stopped going. I'm not worried in the slightest." I said not just trying to make her feel better, I really wasn't worried.

"Ok, just be careful. And don't throw the first punch. I don't need my cru- best friend going to jail for assault." She said blushing. "Did she almost call me her crush? No, I have to be imagining things, she could never see me like that, we are just friends, that's all we'll ever be." I thought to myself and sighed.

By this time we were eating, and I had just finished. Kate was finishing up too. I couldn't help but notice that no matter what she was doing, she always looked amazing. Like even now, stuffing her face full of cheeseburger, she was beautiful. I wish she could be mine, mine forever, no I can't think like this, I have to move on and realize it can never happen, it will never happen.

Kate's POV

I looked up from my food to see the man of my dreams staring at me. I blushed madly when I saw this, but kept eating to cover it up. "I should tell him how I feel about him, it would be a easy. 'Humphrey, I like you, no love you." I thought about doing this, but then realized, "He could never love me the way I love him, he's so hot, and I'm average if anything.

But if I does ever come up, I will explain how much I like him.

Back to Humphrey's POV

I know it can't happen but I love her so much.

Kate's POV once again

I know it can't happen but I love him so much.

Humphrey's POV

When we were both done eating, I took up our trash, and we walked out to my car.

"Just so you know, if Garth ever raises a fist to you again, I'll put him in a fucking box." "I don't need you going to jail Humph. Especially for me, I don't think I could get that off my

conscience." "Okay, I won't kill him, but can I at least beat a little shit out of him?" I said only half seriously. "Okay, I guess that's a little better." She said giggling. "Really, again with the giggles?" I asked sarcastically. "I only do it cause it annoys you." She said. "I love it when she giggles, I think it's cute. What a manly thing to say. But if I told her that, she'd think I'm a creep." I thought, and sighed.

We pulled up to the school, and I put my wallet in the glove compartment and locked it. I saw Garth's red Mustang, so he was here already.

I walked up to the front door and held it for Kate. I am a 'gentleman' after all. I walked in behind her, and couldn't help but sneak a look at Kate's ass. "Damn it brain, get out of the gutter!" I thought blushing.

Just then the bell rang to signal fifth period. "So now we go to study hall right?" Kate asked me. "Yup, let's go.

We walked down the big corridor to room 327, the new room that was just put in. We walked in and saw Garth with a group of jocks like Candu Alex and Derek. Candy, Garth's cousin and Candu's girlfriend, well more like Candu's bitch. He used her for sex, and he would openly cheat on her. I walked in and Garth started towards us.

"So, I'll give you one more chance, you wanna ditch him and be with me?" He said with anger in his voice. "Fuck you!" It was just then I realized we had no teacher in study hall anymore, they were lost in budget cuts.

"Garth moved about five inches from Kate and swung his fist at her quickly, but I was quicker, and caught it. He was surprised at this, and tried to hit me with his other hand, but before he had the chance I punched I'm square in the muzzle, (remember this is an anthro story) making him fall to the ground. Candu ran over to me and went to punch, but before he could I grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground with one hand, and threw him into Alex who was rushing towards me. Derek then grabbed me from behind, but I pulled him over my back, sending him to the floor. The four jocks were in a pile on the floor, too afraid to stand up. Just then Candy got up and punched Kate. Kate regained her balance and threw a haymaker, sending her into the pile with the rest of the jocks. "Thanks for those self defense lessons Humphrey, I never thought I'd need them." "Any… time… you never know when they'll come in handy." I said panting. From behind us I heard a shrill voice shriek, "Hessburg! Smith!" "Shit." I said out loud, seeing the principal. "My office, now!"

We walked into Mr. Storms office and sat down. "I guess he's getting their story first." I said trying to lighten the mood. "My parents are going to kill me!" Kate exclaimed. "Kate you're gonna be fine, it was clearly self defense. There is a camera in that room so the video will prove it." I stated, trying to comfort her. "I guess you're right, but it's zero tolerance for fights, we're still gonna get suspended!" Kate sobbed out, beginning to cry uncontrollably. I hugged her and wiped the tears from her eyes. "It will all be ok, I promise." I stated certainly. "Are you sure?" She said worried. "Yes 100 percent sure." I reassured her. "You always know what to say Humph." She looked up at me and started to lean in, just as the principal busted in. "Leave her alone! You already hit Candy, stay away from Kate!" Kate and I stared at him dumbfounded. "Is that what they told you?" Kate said. He replied with a simple "Yes."

I then piped up. "Check the camera and you'll see what really happened." I said very obviously annoyed. "Fine." He said begrudgingly.

He watched the video and looked up, shocked to say the least.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you. But there is still zero tolerance for fights, so you are both suspended for one week, but Garth and his crew are most likely going to be expelled, or suspended for a long time."

Kate then started sobbing again. I embraced her, and wiped away her tears.

"Do you need me to call someone for a ride?" He asked. "No, I can drive us home." I said annoyed. "Let's *sniff* go Humph." Kate said with another sob.

We walked out to the Impala, and got in it. I took Kate in a hug, and she cried into my shoulder. "You did pretty good for your first fight." I said trying to lighten the mood. All I got was a giggle. "See there's the Kate I know." I said chuckling. She giggled louder and hugged me tighter.

"Thanks Humph, you always knew how to make me feel better." Kate said still sobbing a little. "Hey, if you ever need cheering up, I'm just a call or text away."

I put the car in first, and drove out of the parking lot. On our way home, Under and Over It by Five Finger Death Punch began to play. Kate turned the song up, and started bobbing her head to the beat.

"Hah I forgot you're a metal head, with all the other stuff you listen to." I said laughing. "Yeah, it's your fault, you introduced me to metal." She said lightly punching my arm.

"Ugh, Mom's gonna be so pissed I got suspended." Kate said with some worry in her voice. "Don't worry, she can't get mad if it was self defense." I said, hopefully calming her down. We pulled onto Maple street about a half an hour later, since Kate and I live on the outskirts of Jasper. She saw her house and shuddered, her Mom was outside in the garden.

"Oh no, she's right there!" Kate exclaimed, and began to hyperventilate. "I'll be right beside you Kate." I whispered in her ear.

I pulled into their driveway, and turned the key, shutting the roaring Impala down. I opened the door and got out, noticing Kate was still sitting in the Impala. I walked over to her side and opened her door, her fur on her face was stained with tears. I took her hand, and walked her over to her mother. "She won't be mad." I kept reassuring her.

"My record was perfect, until now." She said starting to cry again. Eve noticed this, and rushed over to us.

"What's wrong, and why are you home early?" Eve said worried.

"Well... I… uh… um…" Was all Kate could muster up.

"Garth Williams tried to hit her, but I wouldn't let him. We fought, and when I had him beat his friends joined, and I fought all of them off." I said to Eve. Eve looked furious. "Then why is her cheek visibly black and blue through her fur!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Garth's cousin, Candy punched me, and that's why I'm here, I hit her back in self defense." Kate said with a pleading look in her eyes. "Ok, but don't think that this won't go unpunished. You were involved in a fight, so no family trip to Cancun next week for you!" Eve yelled, storming inside.

"Kate I'm so sorry." I said solemnly. "No Humphrey, this is great I hate Cancun! Kate said with a wide smile.

"Well, since we're both off next week, and your family isn't gonna be here, do you wanna stay at my place?" I asked hoping I didn't sound too desperate. "That would be amazing!" She yelled happily. "This is my chance, while she's staying at my house, I'll tell her how I feel." I thought to myself.

"I'll go ask my mom." Kate said running into her house. I couldn't help but sneak another peek at her amazing ass.

Kate's POV

I was so excited to stay at Humphrey's house for an entire week! I decided I will finally tell him how I feel this week.

"Hey mom!" I yelled from downstairs. "Yeah sweetie?" Mom yelled back. "I have to stay here alone next week, so can I stay at Humphrey's house? I would feel a lot safer, especially after being attacked by Garth.

"Ok, but no getting busy." Eve said. "Eww Mom, he's just a friend." I barely managed to get out without blushing.I wish it would happen, hopefully it will this week. By the end of this week, we'll either be dating, or enemies. Hopefully it works out, but if not, I have no idea how I'll handle it. So I have to hope he says yes.

I ran back out to meet Humphrey.

Humphrey's POV

Kate ran back outside and grabbed me up in a hug. "So I guess your mom said yes?" I asked only half joking. "Yup, I can stay with you!" She said not breaking the embrace, only squeezing tighter. "Need… air…" I said in a fake raspy voice, causing Kate to blush.

"Maybe she likes me too, hopefully she does, if not I'm going to look like a complete ass, and if she does I'll be looking at Kate's ass." I laughed at this thought. "Fuck, I guess I'm in love." I thought blushing.

Kate broke our admittedly "too long for friends" hug, and walked back into her house. "I've got to grab some stuff for this week, then I'll be right down." She yelled to me.

Kate's POV

I walked upstairs to my room, and started packing a bag for next week. I grabbed a pair of socks, and revealed the birth control pills my friend Princess gave me, "In case you ever wanted to do it." "I may need these." I said out loud, but not loud enough for anyone to hear. I put the pills in the bag, zipped it up and ran down the stairs and out the door.

I hugged Humphrey one more time and got in his Impala. He got in, and we started talking.

"So what do you want to do when we get to your house?" I asked. "Well, I guess we could play some video games, I just got the new Resident Evil game, we could take turns playing it." He said. "Yeah that sounds fun." I said, but my mind was somewhere else, precisely on those pills and what I was planning to do with Humphrey.

A/N: So what do you guys think? I don't think it's their last encounter with Garth. Will Kate get to use those pills? Please review, and tell me if the chapters should be even longer. Thanks for reading!

-Nate


	4. Chapter 3- A Shot in the Dark

A/N: OH MA GAHD

From three reviews to eight in one chapter. I know it's not that many, but I'm new so shut up haha. Thank you for all the reads and reviews!

Favorite review:

AlphaOmega-Fan321 -

ok, first off, i think that this is going really good so far. hopefully, you plan on making a lot of chapters. i think that this is a great story so far. Keep up the Great work!

Thanks so much! Everyone go check out his story, it's getting really good!

Also, I'm going to start another story, vote for it in the reviews!

One shot A&O to a song, if you don't know what I mean, check out humphreyandkate together, his story, Love Has No Limits

A short war story, with Humphrey and Kate 3-4 chapters

A high school tragedy, with Humphrey and Kate

Type 1 2 or 3 in the review to vote!

Now on with the story!

Chapter 3: Shot In The Dark

Humphrey's POV

I pulled into my driveway, my mind deep in thought. "I have to tell her how I feel. Maybe I'll even get lucky." I blushed madly at this thought. "Fucking brain!" I thought.

Kate then spoke up. "Sooooo can you unlock the car or are we just gonna sit here?" She said sarcastically.

"Huh what?" I said. Kate just pointed to the locks on the door. "Oh shit, sorry, I was thinking about stuff." "About what?"

"Being suspended from school on the first day of junior year." I said lying.

3rd person POV

Humphrey lived on the outside of town in a large house, with the forest behind it. He would hunt there every season, because his uncle taught him how. He had 3 full gun safes in this house and one half empty, since Humphrey was out for a year when his parents died he was eighteen, and legally owned all these guns.

Humphrey's POV

We walked into my house, and I turned on the Xbox. "So, resident evil? I asked. "Hell yeah, I've wanted to play that since it came out!" Kate yelled excited.

"Ok, do you wanna go first?" I asked. "No I don't want the first jumpscare." She said.

"Alright, I don't care either way. Do you wanna switch after an hour?" I asked politely.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Kate responded.

I started playing, and after an hour I handed the controller to Kate.

"Ah shit. The first jumpscare didn't happen yet." She whined. "Haha you're gonna get it!" I yelled jokingly.

(In game) She went down a flight of stairs, and the first jumpscare happened.

"Ahhhhhh!" Kate shrieked, throwing the controller on the ground. She then clung onto me, as if I were a pillow. "Sorry… I w-was a l-little scared." She said getting off me. "It's ok, we're best friends, you can hug me as long as you want." I said wrapping my arms around her.

"Thanks Humph." She said. "How about we just talk for a while and listen to some music?" I asked, seeing Kate was still a little scared. "Ok, I'd like that much better." She said "But we can play the game later." She added.

"Ok." I said grabbing the Xbox controller and selecting the music app. "What do you wanna hear?" I asked, knowing we liked the same kind of music. "How about Still Counting, by Volbeat?" She said starting to hum the tune. "Hell yeah, that song's fucking awesome." I said beaming a smile. I played the song.

"Counting all the assholes in the room, well I'm definitely not alone!" Kate and I sang together. Our voices match perfectly.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kate asked kind of seriously. "Well, stuff like we always do, is there anyone special you have your eye on?" I asked.

Kate's POV

I blushed almost instantly. "Now's my chance, I could tell him now, but what if he rejects me, and it ruins our friendship? Oh what do I do?" I thought. "Tell him!" My conscience screamed to me. "Yes." I answered vaguely.

Humphrey's POV

My face sank when I heard that. "That's it, it's over. My quest to get Kate is done, she doesn't love me." I thought, solemnly.

"Who?" I asked, not too thrilled to hear the answer.

"Well, I can't say his name, but he's really cute, caring, and strong. He's literally the perfect guy, I want to be with him so bad." Kate said.

The music launched into "Fallen" by Volbeat. Kate started to sing along, but noticed me, feeling sad.

"Whats up Humph?" She asked concerned. "Well, it's good that you have a crush, and he might like you back, but my crush will never like me back." I said, half angry half sad. "I didn't know you had a crush." Kate said.

"Why not, you do?" I said spitefully, knowing my crush was actually right in front of me. "Humphrey, I'm sure she loves you just as much as you love her." "I wish that was true, but no, she doesn't, she told me she likes another guy." I said, even more depressed.

"Well, on a new subject, you want something to drink?" I asked. "Yeah, water would be nice." Kate yelled to me, in the kitchen. "How about one of these?" I asked, holding up two beers. "Oh hell yeah, but how did you get them?" Kate asked puzzled. "Remember Sam, my cousin who just turned twenty-one?." "Yeah." she said. "Well yeah." I said. "Only one each though, we have to be 'responsible'." I said, putting a sarcastic emphasis on responsible. "Ok." She said disappointed. I handed her the opened beer and sat next to her on the couch. We talked some more, but I couldn't get into it, Kate liked someone else.

After three hours, I looked at the clock in the living room. It read 11:30. "Welp, I'm going to bed." I said with a yawn. "Me too, I'm tired." Kate said, also with a yawn. "I'll get you a blanket and you can have the guest room." I said. "Can I sleep in your room, with you?" Kate asked.

My heart kept into my throat. "What did she just say?" I calmed down finally. "Yeah, I guess that's alright." I finally said. "Yay!" Kate said running upstairs.

As if on cue, it began to thunderstorm. "Great." I muttered.

I walked upstairs, and into my room. Kate was standing there looking through her bag. She pulled out an old t-shirt I recognized. "Hey that's the shirt I gave you from the Volbeat and Five Finger Death Punch concert I went to!" I said, wondering why she kept it.

"Yeah, it's so soft, I sleep in it almost every night." She said, blushing. The real reason was it smelled like Humphrey.

Kate took off her shirt, revealing her amazing, D-cup jewels. I felt myself getting stiff, so I walked out to the bathroom. When it was down, I entered the room again. Kate was stand in there in just the shirt and panties.

"Wow." Was all I could think. Kate got onto my bed, and pulled the covers over her. I got in on the other side, and turned the alarm off.

Kate's POV

Humphrey's house was so beautiful, it was two stories, with a balcony on the second floor looking out towards the woods. It was so peaceful in the country. I was glad to be here with my best friend, who is also my crush.

I rolled over, and found him staring at me. Just then thunder crashed and caused me to howl in fear. "That was a big one." Humphrey said chuckling at my yell. "H-Humph?" I asked a little nervous. "Yeah?" He responded. "Can we… ya know… maybe… cuddle?" I asked, extremely nervous that he would think my request is weird. "Yeah sure. Come over here." He said with his arm outstretched. I crawled over, and he put his arm around my shoulder as I pressed up against his side.

Humphrey's POV

"HOLY. SHIT. Kate wants to cuddle with me?" I thought as she pressed herself against me. My mind was racing. "Does she like me? Is this a sign I should make a move? The fuck do I do?"

Just then Kate leaned close to me and pecked me on the cheek. I felt my cheeks suddenly set ablaze. "Thanks Humph." She said, but it was too dark to see if she was smiling.

3rd person POV

Humphrey rolled over, so now he was in the "spooning" position with Kate. He put one of his arms under her head and the other on her stomach.

When Kate felt this she pressed against him, so his chest was on her back. "Night Kate." Humphrey said with excitement in his voice. "Night Humph." Kate said also with some excitement in her voice. And the two fell asleep, madly in love with one another.

Humphrey's POV

I opened my eyes to see Kate still asleep, in my arms. I glanced at the alarm clock on my mahogany dresser, and it read 8:47. "I'm gonna go make her some breakfast in bed." I thought to myself.

I walked downstairs, thinking about the night before. "She wanted to cuddle, does she like me? I have to find out. That does it, I'm going to ask her out tonight.

I looked at my phone. Saturday September fourteenth. "Who the fuck thought it was a good idea to start school on a friday?" I asked myself randomly. I began cooking some breakfast. Eggs bacon and toast. I then poured her some orange juice. I brought it to my room and put it on my bedside table. I went down and got mine as well, and sat next to Kate as she began to stir.

"Morning sleepy." I said in a soothing tone. "Hey." Kate said groggily. She inhaled deeply through her nose. "Is that for me?" She asked, pointing to the plate beside her. "Sure is." I said chuckling a little. "Thanks, it smells so good." Kate said taking the plate into her lap. She still had just the shirt and panties on, and I couldn't help but take a peek.

Kate and I were finally done eating when I got a phone call.

"Let's get ready to rumble!" My phone played. "Sweet ringtone. Is that A Warrior's call by Volbeat?" Kate asked."Hell yeah." I said answering it.

"Hello?"

"Sup Humphrey?"

"Hey Shakey."

"You got anything going on tonight?"

"No, just hanging out with Kate."

"My dad just got me a RZR 4 1000 EPS!"

"Nice, I'll bring out what I've been building. Wanna meet by the silt bowl?"

"Yeah, sounds good. We can race up hell mountain."

"Ok, see you at three?"

"Ok, see you then." Shakey said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Kate said standing up. "Oh it was Shakey, he got a new RZR."

"Wow a Polaris RZR?" Kate said excited. "Yeah, but it won't hold a candle to what I've been building." I said smugly. "What do you have?" She asked. "All in due time Kate." I joked. "Ok, I can't wait to see it." She replied.

I took our plates down to the kitchen, and Kate got in the shower.

Kate's POV

I got undressed in the bathroom, and jumped in the shower, while thinking about last night.

"We actually cuddled!" My mind screamed. "But does he like me? I don't know. Well anyway, I have to make my move tonight, maybe after we get back from the woods."

I noticed myself getting a little wet. "What's the harm?" I thought, pushing a finger into myself, using my other hand to cup my breast. I let out a few soft moans, and sprayed my juices all over my legs and the shower.

I washed it out, washed up and got out of the shower.

Humphrey's POV

Kate had just gotten out of the shower, and walked into my room to change. I stepped into the bathroom, and started to get undressed. I jumped in the shower and turned the water on.

"Huh, her shampoo smells weird." I said out loud. "But I like it." I thought.

When I was finally out of the shower, I dried off and went I've to my room, knocking on the door. "All clear?" I yelled through the door. No answer. So I walked in, and got on a pair of shorts, and a Five Finger Death Punch shirt.

I walked downstairs, and saw Kate on the couch, playing Call of Duty MWR. She was on her account, and she had a headset on. "Haha, I have an idea." I thought. I walked up behind Kate, and grabbed her shoulders. "Aiiiiiiii!" Kate screamed in a high pitched voice.

"Gotcha!" I said laughing uncontrollably. "Fucker!" She yelled slapping me jokingly on the arm.

"So what do you want to do?" Kate asked. "I don't know, you wanna go swimming? I mean it's abnormally warm today, for September at least." Kate said. "Yeah, sounds good." I responded. "I kinda figured we'd use the pool, so I brought my bikini." Kate said. "Good, now we don't have to run to your house." I teased. "Oh I also have a surprise!" I said cheerfully, running up the stairs. I grabbed my swim shorts, and threw them on, taking off my shirt, revealing my eight pack.

I walked into the pool area, and opened a door in back that lead to its own room with a huge hot tub. I changed the lights to blue, my favorite color, and played Still Counting, by Volbeat. I walked out, and saw Kate standing there, in her vermilion red bikini. My mind went into overdrive.

"Holy. Fuck. So. Damn. Hot." Were the only thoughts in my mind. "You like my new bikini?" She asked, noticing me staring. I blushed like mad. "Yeah, it's really cute on you, I matches perfectly with you." Now it was Kate's turn to blush. "So what was the suprise?" She asked, changing the subject.

"See for yourself." I said, opening the door to the hot tub. "Wow." Was all she could muster. "And watch this." I said, pressing a button on the remote, and Still Counting started playing. "That's fucking awesome!" Kate said. "Well go on, get in." I said, jumping in the hot tub. Kate got in as well.

Kate's POV

"He looks sooooooo good with no shirt. He's the only guy I've ever seen with an eight pack. I want to jump his bone right now, but no. I have to be patient.

"When did you put this in?" I asked curiously. "I started last month, I was gonna show you when it was done, and it happened to line up perfectly, I finished it on Thursday." Humphrey said.

3rd person POV

The two wolves talked in the hot tub for hours, listening to music, and talking about their friends, family, and how they were going to catch up on school.

Time skip 3 hours:

Humphrey's POV

"Kate, it's almost two." I said. "Ok, we better get out and dried off." She responded. I jumped out, and grabbed our towels. Kate hopped out, jiggling a bit in front of me when her feet hit the ground. "She still looks amazing." I thought, as we dried off. I went upstairs and got in the shower, and Kate went to the other bathroom to shower. We were both out, and I checked the clock, it was 2:33.

"Kate, I'll show you what I've been building for the past year and a half, it's finally done. I walked out the door into the garage, and pulled a tarp off of a dune buggy with a 1914 Volkswagen engine, and 33" bloggers on the back, and 21 inch farm special tires. It was painted blue, with stainless steel body, inside the bars. "Holy shit." Kate managed to say. "Yup, it's small, but has three times the power of the biggest baddest RZR on the market." I said.

I got in, and hooked up my phone to the bluetooth speaker, and began playing The Pride, by Five Finger Death Punch.

I put on the five point harness and motioned for Kate to get in. She got in, but stopped when she tried to put on her harness. "How the hell does this work?" She asked. "It's easy, watch." I said. I then fastened it, and opened the garage door. I put it in first and drove out of the garage, closing it behind me.

I went down a dirt road, and hit second gear, and within ten seconds, shifted into third. I asked Kate as I was driving, "Wanna take the fun way?" "Hell yeah!" She yelled back. I punched it, and turned off the road on to a road with a huge hill climb at the end. I hit the hill in third, and downshifted, pulling over the hill like it was nothing. We want down another trail, seeing Shakey, Salty, Mooch, and Allie, Shakey's girlfriend.

"What the hell is this contraption?" Shakey asked. "It's a VW dune buggy, and it's gonna run circles around that RZR." I said with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah?" Shakey replied. "I'm sure of it." I said.

"Then put your money where your mouth is, let's race to Hell Mountain and back." Shakey said. "How about we go up it too?" "No one's ever made it up without breaking something." Shakey said, worried. "Fine, I'll go up and down it. You can just go to the bottom and turn around." I suggested. "Ok, sounds good, my RZR will eat you up anyway.

"Alright, let's go." I said, getting in the buggy, and playing Over and Under it, by Five Finger Death Punch.

Kate jumped out, and flagged for us, dropping both her arms as we took off. I was in first gear, and I left Shakey in the dust, I shifted to second, and was gone. I hit Hell Mountain, and downshifted into first, and starting to crawl of the huge rocks. I made it to the top in under thirty seconds, and back down in under fifteen. I filmed the whole thing with a gopro on the dash of the buggy. As I started my way back, I shifted into third gear, and passed Shakey, who hadn't made it to the mountain yet, at 130 miles per hour, on a dirt road.

I arrived back at the silt bowl, and got out and said, "I win!" "Where's Shakey?" Mooch asked. "Last time I saw him was while I was coming back from Hell Mountain, and he was still heading to it, and I passed him at 130 mph.

"No way." Salty said. "Yup, I went up and down Hell Mountain too. I said. "Nope, you just reached fake." Mooch said. "See for yourself." I said, opening my phone to the gopro app, and showing them the video. "Well shit." Mooch said, as Shakey pulled up in his RZR.

"You couldn't have went up Hell Mountain that fast." Shakey said. "Watch me." I said handing him my phone.

"Fuck me. What the fuck is that thing?" Shakey aksed. "Sorry, family secret, my dad taught me how to build them. "How fast were you going when you passed me?" He asked. "Look on the video." I pointed out. "130 fucking miles per hour. How the shit?" Shakey asked, confused. "Magic." Was all I said.

"Well, we gotta get going." I said, as we got into the buggy. We zoomed back to my house, and parked in the garage.

"You were amazing, that was so cool!" Kate exclaimed. "Yeah, that buggy works amazingly." I said turning off the lights in the garage, making it pitch black.

Just then, someone kissed me on the lips.

A/N: Holy cliffhanger! what will happen next? PM me if you aren't sure what I was talking about with the dune buggy, and tell me if you like Volbeat or Five Finger Death Punch! Thanks for reading, please review, every review helps! Next chapter may get interesting. Make sure you vote as well!

Until next time!

-Nate


	5. Chapter 4 - Gaptized

A/N Oh shit! I bet you're all expecting Kate and Humphrey to get together this chapter, and they just might. Welp anyway, read review and pm me if you have any suggestions. I'm thinking of starting a Humphrey x Lilly story, because I like the idea. Tell me what you think.

Favorite Review:

AlphaOmega-Fan321

Great cliffhanger, man. i cannot wait for the next chapter. you'll probably having me wonder whats gonna happen while your making the new chapter. Great Chapter

Oh yeah, and PATRIOTS WON BITCHES! (BTW I am a pats fan)

Chapter 4: Gaptized

Humphrey's POV (Continuing where we left off)

Just then, someone kissed me on the lips.

I flicked the light on to see a bright red Kate in front of me, with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" She screeched, running away, and out the door at a full sprint. "Kate wait!" I yelled at her, while running down the street after her, as it started to rain again.

She was not nearly as fast as me, and I caught up to her, as she was openly sobbing, and soaked from the rain.

I ran up behind her and I guess she heard me. "Leave me alone! I know you hate me now. I'm so sorry, but I don't need a lecture!" She yelled, not turning around.

I grabbed her by the right arm, and she tried to pull away, but I was too strong, and I turned her around, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

She looked at me wide-eyed, and kissed me again.

It was so romantic, kissing slowly and passionately in the rain. We embraced each other, and I realized she was freezing.

"Come on, let's get you changed and warmed up." I said taking her by the hand, leading the way back to my house.

We reached the front door, and I realized I had left the keys inside, and left out the garage door, which closed on its own.

"Fuck me." I muttered. "Rather forward aren't y-you?" Kate shivered out. "Haha, but we still need to get inside." I said. "Hold on." I added.

I walked around the back of the house, and pushed a window opened. I got water everywhere, as I walked to the door and let Kate in.

As soon as I opened the door I was greeted by another amazing kiss from Kate.

I pulled away, still astonished this was happening. I was kissing my lifetime crush. "How did I get here? She was talking about me when she described her crush! Or was she? She could have just been horny, and wanted to get something out of me. No Kate isn't like that, if she kisses someone, she means it." I thought, half happy, half worried.

"Come in, you're freezing." I told Kate. She walked in, shivering. "I need a warm shower." She stated. "Care to join me?" She said seductively.

"Yes, but first, are we dating now?" I asked, just to clarify. "Well I don't just run around kissing people, and inviting them to shower with me, silly." She responded jokingly.

"Alright, let's go." I said, walking upstairs. I had a fairly large shower, so we could easily both fit in there. "Maybe I could fit in more than the shower." I thought, starting to get hard again.

Kate took me by the hand, and walked in front of me, kissing me every few steps. When we finally reached the bathroom, we collided our lips once again.

Kate slipped me out of my t-shirt, and locked our lips again. I unbuttoned her soaking wet shirt, and threw it to the side.

!WARNING BELOW IS A LEMON!

Kate took off her jeans, and turned on the water, bending at the waist on purpose. "Wow, you have such a great ass Kate. I've wanted to say that for so long." I admitted. "How long?" She asked. "Since we became friends in fifth grade." I admitted blushing. "No way, I have liked you since fifth as well!" She said pulling me into yet another kiss.

We got into the shower, now both of us naked, and started making out.

"Wait Humphrey." Kate said. "What, what's wrong?" I asked Kate, with clear worry in my voice. "I don't want to lose my virginity this early in a relationship." She said, losing her smile. "But I want you in me so bad!" She whined. "Ugh it's not fair I can't have both."

"There is a way I could be in you, without you losing your virginity." I said trying to sound even a little sexy. "You don't mean-" "Yup." I interrupted.

"Sounds like fun." She said in an extremely sexy voice. Kate got down on her knees, and pulled my fully erect dick into her mouth.

I moaned in pleasure as she began bobbing her head up and down on it.

"Holy fuck... Have you… ever done this… before?" I asked, in between pants. "No... I just… kinda went with it."

She said in between breaths.

She brought her chest up so it was level with my dick. She started rubbing it in between her tits. "Oh Humphrey, titty fuck me… now." Kate said, pushing her breasts together on my cock.

I started pumping in between her breasts, moaning after every thrust. "Humphrey…" Kate moaned.

"I never in a million years could imagine Kate moaning my name." I thought.

"Kate... I'm getting… close." Was all I could get out, and Kate opened her muzzle wide.

I shot ropes of cum all over Kate's face, muzzle, and tits.

"Good thing we're doing this in the shower, or this would have been hard to clean up." She said, licking my seed off of her face, and washing some off.

When she was finally clean, she locked us in another kiss. "I'm ready Humphrey, do me in the ass." She whispered in a very sexy tone, making my 10" cock erect again.

She put her hands on the wall of the shower. And moved her tail out of the way, revealing her puckered asshole.

"Holy fuck, you're so hot." I said, visibly turning Kate on. "Thanks, you're not too bad yourself." She replied jokingly.

"Humphrey, fuck me in my ass!" Kate screamed, backing up into me. As soon as my tip hit her back door, she let out a loud moan.

I slowly started to push in, while Kate was cupping her amazing breasts.

"I've been a bad girl! I need to be punished, spank me Humphrey!" She moaned. I followed her orders, and brought my hand down hard on her ass.

"Oh fuck!" Kate moaned as I pumped her ass.

"Mmmm… so… big…" She let out in between moans. "Fuck me… umph...harder!" Kate yelled out.

I did as requested, and felt my climax nearing. "Oh Kate, I'm gonna cum soon, in or out?" I asked, sighing in pleasure. "Oh Humphrey… Cum on… my ass… oh fuck… so good!" She moaned out.

As I felt my climax coming, I pulled out of her ass, and released my seed all over her back and ass.

At the same time, she reached her orgasm, and shot her juices all over my balls.

"That… was… fucking… amazing…" I managed to say before Kate locked out lips again.

She turned around, trying to see my seed on her back and ass.

"Wanna take a picture?" She asked, biting her lower lip, and pushing her chest out seductively. "Hell yeah, this is too sexy to just have a memory of." I said, grabbing my phone.

Kate bent over again, and I snapped a picture. "Whaddya think?" I said, showing her the picture. "I love the look and feel of your seed all over me- Ohh!" She said as I put a finger in her pussy, swirling it around her clit.

I continued this motion, until I shoved them in further, while I continued pumping fingers. "Humphrey, I'm close." Kate whispered in a sexy tone.

"Mmmm fuck!" She said, reaching her climax, and spraying juices all over my fingers.

"What was that for?" She asked, sarcastically. Well, you made me climax twice, and I only made you climax once, so I was making us even."

I said, making Kate giggle.

!END OF LEMON!

"I love your giggle." I said, hugging her quickly. "I thought you hated it." She said, with curiosity in her voice.

"How could I hate something that's so damn cute?" I asked rhetorically. She just smiled as we got out of the shower and got dressed.

We walked across the hall, with Kate swaying her hips in front of me. "I don't feel creepy about staring at your ass now." I joked. She wore black leggings, and a matching black tank top, which looked extremely sexy on her, showing off all her beautiful curves.

"Aww you stared at my ass?" She asked, blushing. "Y-yeah, sorry." I said, my face turning into a tomato. "No it's ok… I used to stare at your ass too." She said, whispering the last part.

She took off her pants, and jumped in bed, and I did the same. I cuddled up next to her, laying on my back. She took this opportunity to put her head on my chest. Her breathing was so soothing for some odd reason. Normally I'd be annoyed at someone breathing on me, but this was different.

"You make a good pillow." She said, adding a cute yawn. "Well, at least I'm good for something." I joked. "Shut up, you know what I meant!" She joked back.

She put her head on my chest, and soon fell asleep. A few minutes later, I drifted into dream land as well.

*The Next Morning*

I woke up to Kate's soft breath on my chin. "Holy fuck. It wasn't a dream." I thought. "I thought it was for sure a dream."

Kate woke up, and opened her beautiful golden eyelids, revealing her even more beautiful auburn eyes.

"Wow." Was all I could muster up. "Wow what?" She said. "Wow your eyes." I said turning red.

"Aww." She said cutely, blushing red and kissing me. "I had fun last night." I said, looking down to her.

"Me too. That was the first sexual encounter I've ever had. She said, blushing and embarrassed.

"It's ok, it was my first time doing anything like that too." I said smiling, trying to make her feel better.

"So what are we gonna do today?" She asked. "Well, it's open track down at the drag strip today, maybe we could take the Nova out for the first time since I put the NOS kit in it." I suggested.

"Sounds awesome, I'll go get ready." She said, walking out of my room swaying her hips seductively.

I walked into the downstairs bathroom, and began to get ready. When I was showered and had my teeth brushed, I grabbed a banana and ate it.

I walked out to the garage, pulling a tarp off a yellow '67 Nova with black stripes.

"Theres my baby." I said, opening the door. "And here's your other baby." Kate said walking up to me. She was wearing a black tank top, with dark blue jeans.

"I can't wait to see how fast it is now, it already holds the speed record down on the strip." She said, hanging on my back. "Yeah, it will be at least twice as fast." I said getting in the car.

I drove out of the garage, and shifted into third, only one-hundred feet down the road.

"Damn, I forgot how amazing this transmission is. It's so smooth." I said. "You love smooth tranney's don't you." Kate said giggling.

"Ha-ha. Word play." I said, looking at her disappointed, but trying to hold in my laughter.

The big block roared down the road. We were doing 70 in a 35 zone. Just then I saw blue lights flash behind us.

"Oh fuck, I can't go to jail!" Kate said, stifling a scream. "Dont worry, watch this." I said. I didn't have a licence plate on it just yet, and I wanted to paint it her black with electric blue stripes anyway, so I turned onto a strait road, and I knew it was strait for at least seven miles, so I engaged the nitros, and we flew up to 189 mph, making the cop turn into a white dot.

I pulled into a garage, and got out along with Kate. "Who's garage is this?" She asked. "See for yourself." I said pointing. "Oh hey Shakey!" Kate said, high fiving him.

"We need a paint job, fast." I said urgently. "Alright, what color?" Shakey asked, playing some Five Finger Death Punch.

"Jet black, with electric blue stripes, both gloss." I said. "That's gonna look awesome." Kate said.

"Yeah it is. I said, taping paint paper over the windshield.

*Five hours later*

We rolled out of Shakey's garage, the paint still wet. It was just getting dark out, and we pulled into the drag strip lot.

There were a lot of newer cars, like Cameros, Chargers, and Mustangs. One mustang caught my eye, a crimson red one, with a black stripe.

"Great, our best buddy is here." I said pointing at the car. "Oh shit. If he comes up to us, please protect me." Kate said with a pleading look in her eyes.

"I will always protect you." I said, lifting my shirt on the side, revealing a concealed holster, with a Tactical Bronze Glock 43, with a crimson trace laser sight/flashlight.

"Wow, you really take guns seriously, that's a Glock." Kate said. "Yup, with a 300 dollar laser on it, and I know how to use it." I said, seeing the worry disappear in her eyes.

"Ok, well we better get signed up." I said, walking to the sign in booth, betting five grand, hopefully if I win every race, I could walk out with eighty gand.

I grabbed my pass, and walked back to the Nova, holding Kate's hand. I saw a pink pass on Garth's mirror as I walked by. That meant he bet his car, so instead of getting money, you'd get the car.

I put the pass on my mirror, and we walked to the stands to watch the races. I only saw one car I had to worry about, and it was a pro mod camero, with a turbo in it. I spotted Garth across the crowd, with Candu.

They walked up to this grey furred kid, who was really skinny but had some muscles, and looked familiar.

Garth grabbed him by the neck, while Candu held his hands behind his back.

I immediately got up, and put my hand on my Glock. "Hey, let him go!" I yelled, as Garth dropped him. "Hey stay out of this, it doesn't concern you!" Garth said snarling.

"Yes it is, now get away from him!" I growled. "I thought we were just gonna kick the shit out of this little fucker tonight, but now I get to slice you up too." He said, pulling out a switchblade, and extending it and walking towards me. I pulled out my Glock and switched on the laser, and turned the safety off. He kept advancing, he had to be high as hell to keep walking towards me so threateningly. I started to squeeze the trigger.

Before it went off, the PA system went off. "Williams and Hess to the line." (Humphrey changed his last name because he hated his parents, and didn't want to be reminded of them)

"Let's settle this on the track." Garth growled out of his mouth. "For each other's car?" I asked angrily. "Yeah, yours probably isn't that fast anyway." He said smugly. "Then let's go." I said, moving towards my car.

I waved to Kate as I walked past her. She waved back, and mouthed: "Good luck."

"Thanks." I mouthed back. I finally made it to my car. I turned the key, and it roared to life.

I rolled up to the line, and as soon as Garth saw my car, his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and his mouth dropped open.

"Your gonna catch bugs with that." I said, pointing to his mouth. "He shook his head, and burned out, going up to the starting line.

I burned out for twice as long, leaving two tire lines on the asphalt, where Garth only led one. I rolled up to the starting line.

We were lined up, and Garth looked over and rolled down his window, giving me the middle finger. This posses me off so much.

"Can't wait to add that Nova to my collection, it's only my mustang and a civic right now, but that will be a good edition!" He yelled over the sound of my engine idling.

"Well if, sorry when I win your mustang, I might just crush it or blow it up, just to fuck with you. I don't need the money anyways!" I yelled back. The lights lit up a bright green.

The second green light lit up, and the first yellow light lit. The second yellow lit up, and I was waiting patiently for the red light to turn on.

Red. I floored it, and gained traction quickly, and shifted into third on only two seconds. I left Garth in my mirror, and as I reached the end of the quarter mile track, I looked down at my speedometer, and it read: 217 mph.

I didn't even hit the nitros. "That's a new track record speed! 217 mph! Humphrey Hess shattered his own record!

Garth finally pulled up beside me, and threw me the keys.

"Haha! Gaptized!" I yelled at him as he walked away.

A/N: That's it for this chapter, tell me what you thought! Gaptized- to beat someone by at least four car lengths in a drag race. Sorry it took so long to get this up, it was my first lemon, and I had a hard time writing it. I hope it was good. Anyway, thanks to AlphaOmega-Fan321 for giving me ideas on this story, go check out his stories, and check out Kellylad13, GoddessGodOfAllWolves, and Ncham9 as well. Please review and tell me what you thought! Until next time!

-Nate


	6. Chapter 5- Like A Dream

A/N: Alright, I've decided to start another story, it will be horror, and lots of Gore and death. No that the shameless plug is over, thank all of you for the reviews. And I have an announcement! Chapter 4 broke 500 views! I never thought it would reach that, thank you all so much for reading!

Favorite Review:

Guest

Good story man, love it :)

Sorry AlphaOmega-Fan321, I can't use yours every time even though I did like yours too. Also thanks for the ideas in this chapter!

Chapter 5: Like a Dream

Humphrey's POV

Garth turned around and snarled viciously. He then continued to walk away.

I turn red around to see Kate standing there, smiling sweetly. I walked up to her and embraced her in a kiss.

"That was amazing!" She said, breaking the kiss. "The race or kiss?" I asked sarcastically. "Yes!" Was all she said, and I chuckled at this.

"So, do you wanna drive it next race?" I asked, smiling widely. "But what if I lose? It'll cost you five grand!" She said concerned.

"No the mustang, you could enter it with a new bet." I clarified. "Are you sure?" She asked, still sounding a little worried. "Yes Kate, I'm offering it, race if you want to." I told her.

"Ok, I'll go sign up." She said walking towards the sign in booth. Godsmack started to play over the loudspeaker.

Hutch walked over to me, while I was tapping my foot to the beat.

"Time to rewind, back to 1995." Hutch sang, as the lyrics started to play. "Oh a Godsmack fan are we?" I asked. "Yeah, I love them" He said.

"Well we haven't really been introduced, you're Hutch right? I'm Humphrey." I said. "Yeah I'm Hutch, Hutch Austin. Thanks for sticking up for me back there." He said pointing over his shoulder with his thumb.

"It's nothing, Garth needs to be taken down a peg, or ya know, a hundred pegs." I said, and we both chuckled as Kate returned, wrapping her arms around me. "Thanks for letting me race the mustang." She whispered in my ear, letting me go.

"Holy fuck, is she your girlfriend?" Hutch asked dumbfounded by Kate's amazing beauty, but mostly her ass.

"Yeah, I guess she is." I said back, blushing heavily. "If you don't mind me asking how did you get a girl as ho-beautiful as her?" He asked, making me chuckle. "Nice save, but her name is Kate, and we've been friends since forever, and one day she made a move." I said, smiling widely, remembering the first night we were together.

"Damn, good for you. Sorry about all the questions, but why are you so ripped?" He asked kind of chuckling.

"Well, I've been in so many fights in school, they sent me to military camp for four years in a row, and I got built there, and working on cars and stuff." I replied.

"Now it's my turn for questions." I said, laughing. "What grade are you in?" I asked. "Oh, I'm a junior at Jasper High." He said. "No way, me too." I said, confused as why I'd never seen him. "No offense, but if you're a junior, how are you carrying that?" He asked, pointing to my Glock. "I was out of school for a year, when my parents died." I said. "Holy shit, I'm sorry dude." He said putting his hand on my shoulder. "It's ok, they were deadbeats anyway." I responded.

"Uh… ok, well at least your ok now." He said nervously. "I'm done racing for tonight, you need a ride home?" I asked Hutch. "Yeah, you kinda own my mustang now." He said laughing, but not happily, it was a nervous laugh.

"Wait, did Garth win it from you?" I asked, extremely confused. "No, he stole it, and I confronted him about it tonight, and threatened to get police involved, and that's when he attacked me." He said, angrily.

"Oh well… uh… Kate might want to race it, I told her she could, but after that, it's yours." I said, seeing a wide smile appear on Hutch's face.

"I'll give you one piece of advice though, sell it and get a camaro. I said seriously. "I just might, it has a Garthy smell now." He said, making me laugh. "I can't imagine that smells good." I said, getting another chuckle.

"It's kind of a mix of axe body spray and asshole." Hutch said, making me burst with laughter. "That's fucking great. We need to hang out sometime. My friends are having a party in the woods behind my house tomorrow, I'll give you a call." I said, handing him my phone so he could put his number in.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome. I have a dirt bike I could ride out there." He said. "Cool, I'll let you know what's going on." I said. "Thanks man." He said as the loudspeaker went off.

"Smith and Bruce to the line!" He called. "I guess that's me." Kate said, excited and nervous. "Good luck!" I said, as I locked her lips with mine.

"Thanks." She whispered, getting into the mustang.

She pulled up to the line, and the lights began to blink. Red… red… yellow… yellow… and finally… green. Kate floored it, and did a huge burn out, before taking off. "Traction control." I said to myself.

Kate and this 2015 light green Dodge Dart were neck and neck, until I heard the mustang shift, and walked away from the dart, winning by a fender.

"Yeah Kate!" I yelled. "I'm gonna go meet her at the end, wanna come with?" I asked Hutch, jumping into my nova. "Yeah let's go." He said, jumping in.

I zoomed to the end of the track where I saw the mustang. I stopped, and got out, but couldn't see Kate anywhere.

"Where the fuck is she?" I asked rhetorically. "I don't kno-" Hutch said, but was cut of by a high pitched "help."

I grabbed my Glock, and went in the glove box and got a Springfield XDM 9mm. I handed it to Hutch. "You know how to use that?" I asked. "Yeah, my dad taught me how." He said.

"Ok, let's go." I said, running towards the direction where the cry for help came from.

I walked around a corner and I saw red.

Garth was chasing Kate, and as I turned the corner her caught her, and tried to punch her in the stomach. I ran up to him, and caught his punch, before it connected with Kate.

He let Kate go as I twisted his arm behind his back. "If you ever go near Kate again… I will end you." I said, snarling at him. I pushed him forward and turned around, to get punched in the face by Candu, knocking me on the ground.

Garth ran to Kate, and went to punch her in the face, but I was already off the ground, and was quicker and stopped his punch yet again, while Hutch held back Candu.

"You just keep getting dumber." I said, pushing Garth to the ground. He got up and swung at me, and I dodged it.

Then I went for a punch, hitting him square in the jaw, and knocking him on the ground.

I pinned his arms underneath my knees, and began hitting him as hard as I could. Blood oozed out of his nose and mouth, and I think I saw a tooth or two fall out. I kept hitting, until I could barely lift my arms.

I got off him, and spit on his chest. "I told you I'd end you..." I said as Garth groaned on the ground. "... but I think this will hurt more." I said, and stood up. "Let's go, he doesn't deserve help." I said. "And you!" I said pointing to Candu. I hit him square in the jaw. "That's for the sucker punch." I said, getting into my Nova, along with Kate.

Hutch walked over to the window and said, "Hey, where do you live?" He asked. "Follow me." I said, peeling out of the lot. Hutch jumped into the mustang, and followed.

We reached my house, and it was 1:00 in the morning. "Hutch, if you want to you can stay here." I offered. "Thanks, my dad's out of town anyways, so he won't care. And besides, I might never get another chance to stay in a house this nice." He responded.

"Ok." I said, unlocking the door. "Guest bedrooms down that hall, last door on the left." I said, pointing to the guest room. Hutch walked in and closed the door.

Me and Kate walked up to my room, and got into our night clothes. I had a t-shirt and boxers, and Kate was in a sexy pink tank top and her panties. We got into bed, and once again she put her head on my chest.

"Night Humphrey, Love you." Kate said squeezing me tighter. "Night, Kate. Love you too." I said, rubbing her back gently. She leaned up, and kissed me, and then put her head back on my chest. "Mmm." She sighed, and closed her eyes.

I soon drifted off into sleep as well, my knuckles still hurt and bleeding from cutting them on Garth's teeth.

*The Next Morning*

I woke woke up to Kate's gentle breathing once again. "I could get used to waking up like this." I said quietly. I laid there for a few more minutes until Kate began to stir.

"Hey beautiful." I said, kissing her forehead. "Hey sexy." She said, in a groggy tone. She then smiled at me, kissing me on the forehead, moving down to my lips.

She kissed me, and her tongue touched my lips, and I opened them gladly, giving her full access to my mouth. Our tongues wrestled, and wrapped around each other.

After a good ten minutes of passionate making out, I pulled away. When I did this, I noticed the back of Kate's shirt, specifically where I had my hand all night.

The pink in that area was now a deep red, and I looked at my knuckles.

"Fuck me, that sucks." I cursed. "What's wro- oh." Kate said, seeing my bloody, cut up knuckles.

"Hey, I bet Garth is in more pain than me." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, did you see his face, it looked like he was mauled by a bear." Kate said, giggling loudly. "I'll never get tired of hearing that." I said, kissing her again.

"DID YOU HEAR THE ONE ABOUT ME GIVING A SHIT? 'CAUSE IF I EVER DID I DON'T REMEMBER IT! YOU CAN BE ME AND I-" Kate's phone rang until she answered it.

*Phone Conversation*

"Hello?" Kate said.

"Hey sweetie, how is your week going?" Eve asked.

"Amazing, how is yours?" Kate asked her.

"Ours has been fun, but Lily hurt her paw, and she's flying home alone today." Eve answered.

"I was wondering if you'd pick her up from the airport at noon?" Eve added.

"Yeah, no problem, me and Humphrey will go." Kate responded.

"Ok, thanks Kate, love you bye." Eve said.

"Bye, love you too!" Kate said, hanging up her phone.

"What was that about?" I asked, a little curious why she mentioned my name. "Lilly is coming home early, she hurt her hand or something. I said we'd go to the airport to pick her up at noon today." She told me. "How bad is her hand?" I wondered. "I don't know, I'll text her." Kate decided.

*Text Conversation*

K: Hey Lil, heard you're coming home early, how's your hand?

L: It's fine I just hated Cancun. I gave mom and dad that excuse.

K: Well I'm glad you're ok, I'll see you at noon!

L: Thanks Kate, I'll see you at noon!

*End Conversation*

"Her hand is fine, she just hated it down there." Kate said. "Should we surprise her with the Nova? She always liked that car." I asked, chuckling a bit.

"Yeah, and let me tell her about us dating. I think she'll take it better that way." Kate said. "Alright, sounds good." I said getting out of bed.

We walked down the stairs, to see Hutch sitting at the island in the kitchen, with three plates of scrambled eggs.

"Hey guys! I made breakfast." He said motioning toward the other two plates.

"I want you around more often." I said with a huge smile, grabbing my plate. I began to eat the delicious eggs, with Kate by my side, and Hutch across the island.

"These are great!" Kate said in between bites. "Yeah, they really are." I agreed. "It isn't that hard to make either." Hutch said.

"Can I tell you guys something?" Hutch asked. "Yeah, shoot." I said waiting to see what he would say.

"Well, my dad… isn't really out of town. He kicked me out, because I hid his coke stash." Hutch said, frowning.

"Dude… your dad's a druggie?" I asked, just to clarify he wasn't just hiding coca-cola.

"Yeah, big time." He responded. "Well, you can stay here as long as you need." I offered. "Thank you dude, you have no idea how much this means, especially getting to stay in a house like this." He said, tearing up.

"What happened to 'tough-guy Hutch?'" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. I looked at Kate, who had her plate cleaned, and was sipping her orange juice.

"Wow." I whispered, admiring Kate's beauty. She looked at me, confused. "What?" She asked. "Wow." Was all I could say.

Kate blushed madly at my comment. "Thanks, you're not too bad yourself." She said as we locked muzzles.

"Mmmph… Humphrey… Hutch is… right there…" She said in between kisses.

"Oh fuck, sorry dude. It just left my mind you were here." I said laughing. "It's fine man, she's your girl and you gotta love her." He said.

"Speaking of girls, do you have anyone special in your life Hutch?" Kate asked. "No I wish though, I got a lot of love to go around." He said chuckling.

"Wait, don't you have to be in school Hutch?" I asked. "No, didn't you hear? The teachers are on strike until Thursday." He told us. "Oh ok, that's fine then." Kate said, relieved.

"I have to go grab some stuff from my dad's while he's at work. Wanna come?" Hutch asked us. "Sure I'll help you get some stuff, are you gonna stay Kate?" I asked her. "Yeah I wouldn't be much help anyway, he's the strong one." She said, giggling and pointing to me.

"Ok, we'll take the truck." I said, walking to the garage. "What kind of truck do you have?" Hutch asked. "An '85 Chevy Pickup with a big block, twelve inch lift and bogger 40 inch tires." I responded, getting a surprised look from Hutch.

We walked into the garage, and walked downstairs. There we saw my OD green Chevy with a star on the hood.

Hutch gawked at it for a few seconds. "Did you build this yourself?" He asked, mouth dropped. "Yeah, it took forever." I responded. "Wow." Was all he could say.

"Let's get going." I said. "How are we gonna get it out?" He asked, puzzled. I pressed a button on the wall which opened up a door that led to the back of my house. "Oh ok then." He said laughing.

We pulled out and hit the road, behind a lifted 2017 Ford F-150. "Holy shit, we're at least twice the size of that Ford, and it's lifted." He said, excitedly.

"Yeah, this thing is a monster." I said.

"Now where do you live?" I asked. "Turn left up there, fourth house on the right." He said, pointing to a road. I turned there, and pulled into his driveway.

"What do you need?" I asked. "Just my clothes and TV and stuff like that." He told me. "Oh and my dirt bike." He added. "Are you gonna drive that home?" I asked, knowing it wouldn't fit in the bed.

"Yeah, I was planning on it, is that ok?" He asked. "Yeah, it won't fit in here anyways." I said. We walked into his house, and gathered all the stuff he needed. He also left a note for his dad along with his key.

It read: Dear dad, I found a place to stay, and won't be coming back anytime soon. I hope the drugs were worth it.

-Hutch

"Ready Humphrey?" He asked. "Yeah, sure." I said, leaving the house.

Hutch walked around to his backyard, and drove out on his dirt bike. I got in the truck, and headed home.

When we got back, it was 11:00. I walked in and Kate was sitting on the couch, watching some TV show about a hospital.

"Hey babe." I said. "Hey." She said. "Hey Hutch, we have to head out, we're going to the airport to get Kate's sister, can you handle unpacking by yourself?" I said sarcastically. "Yeah, I got it." He said.

"We better get going." Kate said. "Yeah, see ya later Hutch." I said, walking to the garage.

I got in the Impala, because it had a bigger backseat. Kate hopped in, and we sped down the road. Kate plugged her phone into the speakers in the car, and played Burn MF by Five Finger Death Punch.

I sang along with the words. "Burn Mother fucker burn mother fucker burn! You tried but can't reach me!" I sang.

Kate turned the music down. "Aww why did yo-" Kate interrupted me. "I have to ask you something Humph." She said solemnly. "What?" I asked. "Did you like it when we… Ya know… did stuff?" She asked, her voice shaking. "No I didn't like it. I loved it. And it was with my crush, so that made it so much better." I reassured her.

"Aww, you had a crush on me too?" She said, blushing like crazy. "Yup, basically since we met." I admitted.

"Well, I'm glad we're together now." She said as we pulled up to a stoplight. "When we stopped, she pulled me into a deep, passionate kiss.

"We could try more 'stuff' tonight if you want." She whispered in my ear. "Hell yeah! Great now you have me exited." I said, looking at my now tight pants.

"Looks like he wants to play." Kate said seductively. "Yeah, with you." I said, adding a sexy growl.

*Lemon Below*

"Do you maybe want a… b-blowjob?" Kate said, nervously stuttering. "You mean road head? How can I say no to that?" I said, as Kate took off her seatbelt.

Kate leaned over the center console, and unzipped my pants carefully. My already erect dick popped out, and she kissed the tip.

I was still driving, and I let out a soft moan when she did this. "I guess you like that." She said, giggling. She kissed the tip again, and then without warning, licked it from bottom to top.

"She slowly took it in her mouth, and kept going until it was all the way in. I took one hand off the wheel, and placed it on the back of her head.

When I did this, she moaned, sending vibrations through me, making me moan back.

"Holy… Fuck… Kate. You're good… with your toung…" I managed to breathe out. Kate began bobbing her head up and down, and I felt my climax coming.

"Kate, I'm getting close!" I yelled, and she just increased her pace.

"Here it comes!" She then just put the tip in her mouth, rubbing up and down with her hands.

My climax came, and I shot several ropes of hot, sticky cum in her mouth. She sat up, and opened her mouth, and swallowing it, in a sexy way. "Mmm, salty, but I like it." She said, with some dripping from the side of her mouth. "You missed some." I said, pointing to it. She got it off with her finger, and licked it clean.

She then zipped up my jeans. "You're a naughty girl." I said. "Uh-oh, looks like you'll have to punish me tonight." She whispered. "I guess I have to." I said, with another growl.

After another fifteen minutes of driving, we pulled into the parking garage of the airport. We got out, and went into the lobby. We saw Lilly with her purple luggage sitting on a bench. Lilly was a very beautiful wolf, with pure white hair, aand bang over one of her lavender eyes. She looked kind of like Kate, because they are twins. We were really good friends as well, not as good as kate though. Kate would always be more beautiful though, with her golden fur, and beautiful hazel eyes. Her slender body, and her amazing ass add to her beauty as well.

"Lilly!" Kate yelled out to her. Her head popped up, as we walked over to her. "Hey Kate hey Humphrey!" She said.

"Hey Lilly. Whats going on?" I said. "Oh not much, but me and Todd broke up, that's why I wanted to come home, he cheated on me, and before I left he hit me." She said, showing us a bruise on her arm.

"I'll fucking kill him." I muttered. "Honestly, go ahead, I hate that asshole."

Just then I had an amazing idea, and that idea was at home, unpacking.

A/N: BOOM CLIFFHANGER!

I'll be starting my new story soon, so go check it out when it comes out.

What is Humphrey planning? There will be another lemon next chapter. Until next time, read and review!

-Nate


	7. Chapter 6- Thunder Rolls

A/N: Here's to another chapter! Enjoy!

Favorite Review:

TheRavenMocker -

Nice man. I gotta love girls when they are naughty XD

This made me laugh, so I picked it!

Chapter 6: Thunder Rolls

Humphrey's POV

We walked out of the airport, and I put her suitcase and carry on in the trunk. I then got in and started the engine.

"I love this car!" Lilly squeaked from the backseat. "Yeah, I like it too, but not as much as my Nova." I said. "You should have seen him at the dragstrip Lil. He gapped Garth by about fifteen yards!" Kate said. "I love watching drag races, do you think we could go down again?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah sure, but you have to go back to school Thursday." I said. "Nope, my vacation slip excuses me until Monday of next week." She said, giggling slightly. "Oh cool, do you wanna stay with me until your parents get back?" I asked, hoping she would say yes to that, so I could set my plan in motion.

"Yeah, I'd love to." She said, smiling. "Ok cool, you'll have to stay in the upstairs guest room. The downstairs one is occupied already." I said. "Yeah, Kate's down there, I know." She said.

"No, actually Hutch Austin is staying there." I explained. "Then if the upstairs room is open, where is Kate stayi- oh." She said. "Yup, we're together now!" Kate exclaimed, grabbing my hand that wasn't on the steering wheel.

"Wow that's great! She's had a crush on you for years." Lilly said, as Kate turned into a tomato. "Shut up asshole!" Kate yelled. "Kate calm down, I've had a crush on you forever too, remember?" I said. "Oh yeah, I already told you that." She said, still blushing, but now less angry.

Lilly just giggled. "I always thought you were perfect for each other." She said. "Thanks Lil." I said, happy she supported us. "You said Hutch Austin was staying with you?" Lilly asked. "Yeah, his dad kicked him out." I said, feeling bad for Hutch.

"Cool, he's cute." Lilly said. "You've seen him before?" I asked. "Yeah he's In my Bio 2 eighth period. We sat next to each other on the first day." She said, blushing like crazy.

"Ooh Lilly has a crush!" I said in an annoying voice. "No I- He's not- I don't- Just shut up!" Lilly stuttered, still blushing madly. "You so have a crush on him." Kate said, giggling her beautiful giggle.

"Ok fine, I do!" She exclaimed, blushing even more than before. "Haha, see told you!" I said, laughing. "Well, now I can tell you my plan." I said, chuckling. "What?" They both asked with curiosity.

"Well, Lilly likes Hutch, and Hutch is single, sooooo..." I said, looking at Lilly

Lilly smirked at me. "Thank you so much!" She said, attempting to hug me from behind the seat. "Lilly, I have to drive!" I yelled. "Sorry, but you're like my favoritest person in the world right now!" She said.

"I like that role." I said, laughing at her blushing, anxiously thinking about Hutch.

"After we get to your house, can we go shooting? I haven't been in forever." Kate asked, making a finger pistol when she said shooting. I made the same motion with my hands, mocking her.

"Yeah, sure. What do you guys want to take out?" I asked. "I wanna shoot your Smith And Wesson .44." Lilly said. "The 629? Are you sure you can handle it?" I asked, knowing the power of a .44. "Yeah, I'm sure." She said confidently. "Ok, I'll bring that, Kate's S&W 617 .22, and maybe my Barret." I said, remembering when I got Kate the 617 for her sixteenth birthday.

"Sounds good." Kate said. "I also wanna bring my .338 lapua." I said. "Ok." They both agreed. "We can't go tonight, possibly tomorrow, because of the party tonight." I said, with a saddened sigh. "Wait, what party?" Lilly piped up. "My friends are having a party in the woods tonight." I clarified. "You can ride with Hutch on his dirt bike, or I can lend him one of my other dune buggies." I said. I have two buggies, and a Baja Bug.

"I'd rather a buggy, it's a little safer." Lilly said giggling. "Kate do you thi-" I attempted to say, but Kate was asleep.

We drove another half hour before boots and blood by Five Finger Death Punch came on. Lilly bounced her leg to the tune. "See, that's why I hang out with you and your sister, you're metalheads." I said, with a loud chuckle.

A few moments later, we pulled into my driveway. "Wakey wakey Kate." I said softly. "Get the fuck up Kate!" Lilly screamed, causing Kate to jump, and yelp in an extremely cute way. "That noise was fucking adorable." I said, causing her to blush from embarrassment.

Hutch's POV

I was finally done getting all my stuff into my room, when Humphrey pulled in. "Finally, I'm starving." I said out loud. I walked to the front door, hearing a knock. I opened it, and turned bright red.

It was my crush, Lilly Smith. I had no idea she was Kate's sister, but I guess it made sense, since they had the same last name.

"Hey Hutch!" Lilly said hugging me. This caught me off guard. We sat together eighth period, and we talked a lot, but not a hugging level of friendship yet.

"H-hey L-Lilly." I said stuttering nervously. She broke away from the hug. "Guess what?" She said mysteriously. "What?" I said, playing along with her mystery.

"I get to stay here with you for a while!" She exclaimed, kissing my cheek. Her lips were so… amazing, it was the perfect mixture of soft and moist.

"Well, I gotta go get changed for the party, it starts in about an hour." She said, waving to me with her fingers, and walking away.

"I'm never washing my face again." I said incoherently. "What?" She shouted back. "Oh… eh… ah... um… I… Nothing!", I finally managed to say, turning bright red from embarrassment.

I walked back into my room, and pulled off my shirt, and got another one on. My steel toe Chippewas were in the corner of my room, and I grabbed them and laced them up.

Humphrey's POV

"The party starts in like an hour, what should I wear for it?" Kate asked me. "Well, jeans and boots would be you best bet." I told her. She put on what I told her, and realized she forgot her boots.

"Shit, I left my boots at my house!" Kate yelled, angry with herself. "I'll go get them." I said, running downstairs. I hit the garage, and jumped in my Nova. I raced down the straight road, at 145 miles per hour. I got to her house, and unlocked the door. I walked up into her room, and saw her Carolina boots sitting on her bed, as if she wanted to pack them.

I walked downstairs, and out the door. Locking it behind me. I got into my truck, slamming the door behind me.

More Human Than Human by Rob Zombie played, and I started to sing the lyrics. " I am the Astro-Creep a demolition style hell, American freak yeah, I am the crawling dead a phantom in a box shadow in your head,

Say acid suicide freedom of the blast read the fucker lies Make me do it again, yeah More human than human."I sang loudly, by the time I got to my house the song was over.

I got out of the Nova, and walked into my room, handing the boots to Kate. "Thanks babe, I can always count on you!" She said, locking onto my lips, and pushing me towards the bed. "We have half an hour before the party, do you wanna maybe… make out?" She asked. I simply answered by kissing her again, and licking her lower lip, asking for access to her mouth.

She gladly let me in, and we tongue wrestled for about five minutes. Lilly then walked in our room. "Hey, Kate do you think Hutch will like this outfit, he's not the perv type, but this will make him- Ew!" She said, as me and Kate jumped up.

"Sorry, I'll see you guys later, have fun." She said, giving us a wink. "Thanks Lil." I said, sliding my tongue back into Kate's mouth. She moaned slightly at my actions, and returned the favor. We made out for almost twenty minutes.

"That was fun!" Kate said, admittedly too loud. "Yeah, it really was, we'll have to do that again sometime." I joked, knowing we would do it again.

"Kate, Humphrey! Get off each other it's time to go!" Lilly yelled up the stairs, making us both go red. "Be right there!" Kate responded to her sister. "Ok, I'm excited so hurry up!" Lilly yelled. "She's excited to be with Hutch." I whispered to Kate, causing her to giggle uncontrollably. "Oh my god, you're so funny I love you!" Kate said, looking worried.

"Wait, what did you just say?" I asked, thinking she said "I love you" but it was still early, so I wasn't sure. "Uh… nothing… I… just mean… that I… uh…" She attempted to say. "Kate, I'm joking. I love you too." I said, kissing her lips passionately.

"Looks like someone is getting lucky tonight." She said, planting her lips on mine again. "Fuck yeah!" I screamed in my mind, but just kept kissing her.

"Come on guys!" Lilly yelled from downstairs. "Coming!" Kate yelled. "Cumming up there or coming down here?" Lilly yelled back. I laughed at her word play, and got up from our bed. We walked out of the door, and down the stairs.

"Finally." Lilly said annoyed. "You wouldn't even be going if it weren't for me." I said joking. "Sorry, but Kate do you think I could borrow some of those 'pills'?" Lilly asked, putting emphasis on "pills". "Yeah, sure they're up in our room, I'll go grab them." Kate answered, going back up to our room. "What pills?" I asked, confused. "Birth control, and why were they in your room?" Lilly asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "Why do you need them?" I countered. "Fair enough." She said, as Kate returned.

"They aren't in my bag, I guess I left them at home on accident." Kate said. "I'll grab them after the party." I said, staring at Kate. "Ok." Lilly huffed, and walked out to the garage.

"So Kate, why did you try to bring those pills?" I asked her. "Were you planning on making a move?" I added. She turned bright red, and looked down.

"Yeah, I was… I'm sorry Humphrey." She said. "Kate it's fine, I love you, that's all that matters now." I said, hugging her. "Thanks, I love you too." Kate responded.

We walked out to the garage, and I opened a door, which had a green dune buggy behind it. "It's not very good in the woods, but it's fast." I said, handing the keys to hutch. "I thought I was taking my dirtbike?" Hutch responded. "Well now you have to drive me." Lilly said, walking into the garage.

"Alright then!" Hutch said, getting into the buggy. He started it, and tried to take off, but it stalled. "Do you know how to drive a standard Hutch?" I asked, making fun of him. "Yeah, just getting used to this buggy." He said. "Surrre." I said, condescendingly. I jumped in the buggy, and looked at hutch, who pulled up beside us.

"Wanna race?" I yelled over the engines. "Yeah, Shakey texted me where it is!" He answered back. "Ok, we go as soon as the garage door opens fully!" I yelled back.

I hit the button and the doors started to open. Once it hit the top, I floored it, reaching third gear before I left the garage, and hitting fourth right outside. Hutch was right on my tail, because his engine was a turboed ecotech, and mine was an air cooled VW. He hit fourth gear, and stayed at the same rate, while I hit fourth, and continued to climb. I hit 122 miles per hour, before I hit the dirt road. Hutch was starting to take the lead, letting his turbo take over, and then we hit the hillclimbs.

I went up the steep hill at about eighty, and Hutch slowed when he hit it, to about fifty. I hit the top, and took off again, reaching the party a full minute before Hutch.

"Holy shit, I think that's the fastest I've ever gone in the woods." Kate said. "Me too." I said, putting my Chevrolet hat back on. I had taken it off so I wouldn't lose it while the wind hit our faces.

Hutch and Lilly finally got there. "Holy shit, how did you do that?" "I built it, I know how to drive it." I said smugly. "Hey what's up guys?" Shakey said, handing us all a beer. "Not much, just creams this loser in a race." I said, gesturing to hutch.

"Shut up!" Hutch joked. "Hey, the self proclaimed strongest guy in school is here." Shakey said. "Jordan Gioconda." I muttered. "Yup, he's arm wrestling everybody, go show him who's boss." Shakey said with a chuckle. "I wanna try first." Hutch spoke up. "Okay, good luck." I said, walking with Lilly and Kate.

Jordan just beat Salty in an arm wrestle. "Anyone else wanna lose?" He asked, like the smug asshole he is. "No I don't wanna lose, I want to win." Hutch said, sitting down at the table.

He put his hand out, and Jordan took it, in an arm-wrestling position. Shakey put a hind over theirs. "Three… Two… One… wrestle!" He said. Hutch pushed his hand back, and it was about an inch from the glass table. Jordan saw this, and kicked Hutch in the shin, with his steel toe boot.

"Agh!" Hutch yelped as his hand was brought down to the table. "What the fuck asshole!?" I screamed at him. "What?" He asked like he did nothing.

"Ya know what, fuck you asshole!" I sat down, and gripped his hand. Shakey counted down again, and I faked like I was losing. When my hand was about an inch above the table, I winked at Kate, who was in disbelief I was losing.

"Just kidding!" I yelled, and slammed his hand from one inch off the ground on my side, down on his side, shattering the glass in the table.

"What the fuck!?" He screamed, and grabbed his bleeding hand. He stood up, and threw a punch at me. I grabbed his hand, and pushed down on his cut. He shrieked in pain.

He backed up, wincing in pain. He looked angry, and pulled out a knife. "You still wanna fight me?" He said, walking towards me, menacingly.

I pulled out my Glock, and pointed it at his head. "You fucked with the wrong guy." I said calmly. "Now put the knife down, and get the fuck out of here."

He did as I told him, and left. "Now we can enjoy ourselves!" I yelled, taking a drink from my beer.

I hooked my phone up to my Bluetooth speaker on my buggy, and started playing Bodies by Drowning Pool.

Hutch and Lilly talked all night, and eventually admitted their feelings to each other.

We partied long and hard, and by the end of the night, we were all pretty wasted. I got in my dune buggy, and Hutch and Lilly got in theirs. We went home, not racing because we were a little intoxicated, and it would be way too dangerous.

We got home, and parked the buggies. I looked over at Lilly and Hutch, and they were kissing in my buggy. "Well, I guess they hit it off." I whispered to Kate. "Haha totally, did you even see them at the party?" She asked. "No, I was too busy looking at you." I said, planting my lips on Kate's, as she started rubbing my back. "Not in the buggy… we'll take this to my room." I said.

I looked over at Hutch and Lilly. "Don't fuck in my buggy guys!" I joked, seeing them both turn red. "Let's… go… to… my room." Hutch panted.

"Fuck!" I shouted. "What's wrong baby?" Kate said, pressing her chest on mine. "I gotta go get the pills." I said, annoyed.

"I'll be back, see you in a bit." I said, getting into my Nova, and speeding out of the garage.

A few minutes later, I pulled into Kate's driveway, and I unlocked the door. "I could have died tonight. I mean, any other night I wouldn't have cared, but now I have Kate. Now I'm complete. I have to be careful now." I thought. I ran up the stairs, singing Boots And Blood quietly.

I looked around Kate's room, until I saw a bottle of pills under her bed. I picked it up and it read "Contraceptive". I picked it up, and fist pumped myself.

"I can't wait for tonight. Kate is so hot, and I get to have sex with her tonight." I thought.

"I'm finally happ-"

*Bang*

I fell to the floor, bleeding profusely from my abdomen. I grabbed my phone, and tried to open it, but it was kicked out of my hand, by someone with Nike shoes on.

*Bang*

I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, and felt someone kick me. The figure moved over me, and into the dpprway leading outside. It turned and looked at me, then chuckled evilly.

I pulled out my glock, and centered it on his chest, not having time to aim.

*Bang*

*Bang*

*Bang*

I fired three shots in quick succession. The figure slumped to the ground, and I started to crawl towards my phone. I looked up and saw a motion camera following me. I picked up my phone, with blood on my hands, and called Kate.

"Humphrey, where are you, I'm horny!" She answered.

"Kate… *Wheeze* Help…"

Was all I could say, before passing out from the pain.

A/N: The mother of all cliffhangers!

Who could do this to Humphrey? PM me your predictions, please review!

Until Next Time!

-Nate


	8. Chapter 7- All That We Hold Dear

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read, it really does mean a lot to me. And a special thanks to... AlphaOmega-Fan321 for making my suggestion a story! Dude that's so awesome!

Favorite Review:

AlphaOmega-Fan321

once again, Great Chapter. I look forward to reading as much o the chapters that are to come

And a warning: Extremely Strong Language, so if you're offended by that, read it anyway. Just kidding, just a strong language warning.

Chapter 7: Everything we Hold Dear

Kate's POV

"Kate *wheeze* help." Was all I heard from the other side of the phone, and then a thump. "Oh god, what the hell happened!?" I thought.

I ran downstairs as fast as I could, fearing the worst. "Has he been in a car accident? Oh god, what if he is hurt badly?" I said out loud.

Third Person POV

Lilly walked out of her room because of all the noise Kate was making. "Is something wrong sis?" Lilly asked her distraught sister.

"Lilly! It's Humphrey, we gotta find him he might be hurt!" Kate yelled. "Oh no… I'll go get Hutch!" Lilly said, running into the room.

Hutch was laying on the bed, wondering when Humphrey will be back. Just then, Lilly busted in. "Hutch, Humphrey's in trouble! He needs help!" She screamed. Hutch immediately sprang to his feet, and ran out to the garage without saying a word.

He jumped on his dirtbike and started it, and he began riding down the street. He looked around the streets leading to Kate's house, but couldn't find him. He hit Kate and Lilly's house, and saw the gruesome scene. He jumped over a tan wolf laying on the ground outside, and walked into the house, because he saw Humphrey on the ground, with his Glock next to him.

He had two wounds, what Hutch thought were bullet wounds. He checked his pulse, and there was a slight one, and he was still barely breathing. "Holy fuck, what the hell did you get yourself into?" Hutch asked, but rhetorically, for Humphrey could not possibly answer.

Hutch scooped him up in his arms, and carried him outside. "It's gonna be ok buddy." He said continually, more to calm himself down than Humphrey.

He put Humphrey in the Nova, and grabbed the keys from his pocket. Hutch remembered the tan wolf on the ground. He ran over to him, and realized quickly it was a her.

He checked her pulse, but there was nothing. He tried her breathing… nothing. She was dead. "Holy shit. What the hell happened here?" Hutch wondered. He was still shocked at the scene. "Who the hell is this?" He wondered, scared.

He picked up the female wolf, and put her in the Nova. He got in the driver's seat, and sped down the road. He drove to the hospital, checking Humphrey's pulse every few feet. He was fine when he first saw the scene, in the crisis I but now he started to freak out.

"Oh please god, don't take him! He's my best friend!" Hutch yelled in the car. Humphrey stirred awake.

"H-Hutch… She t-tried… t-to… k-k-kill me." Was all he could mumble before falling unconscious again. "What? Humphrey! Wake up!" Hutch yelled, but to no avail. He began to freak out even more than he already had been. He got his phone out, and dialed Lilly.

"Hutch! Did you find Humph-" Lilly answered, but was cut off by Hutch. "West Jasper hospital!" Was all he yelled before hanging up.

He floored it, and saw the hospital in the distance. He went as fast as he could through the parking lot, and parked in the closest spot to the building.

Hutch got out. and grabbed Humphrey I'm his arms, leaving the female wolf laying on the back seat.

He busted through the front doors of the hospital. "Help! He's been shot!" Hutch screamed. The nurse behind the front desk looked up, and saw Humphrey bleeding in Hutch's arms.

"We need a gurney, stat!" She said into her headset. "There's also a dead girl in my car, I have no clue who she is, but before he passed out he said she tried to kill him!" Hutch screamed as two male nurses busted through the doors with "E.R." written above them, pushing a gurney.

Hutch put Humphrey on the gurney, and they wheeled him away. Hutch attempted to follow them, but was stopped by a nurse. "You can't go on there, he's gonna need surgery.

"Show me to your car." A man said from behind hutch. Hutch walked outside and pointed to the car. The doctor brought out a gurney, and put her body on it. Hutch glanced one more time at the female wolf. She had tan fur, and blood was all over her.

He quietly walked into the hospital, and sat down on an uncomfortable chair.

"I hope he's ok." Hutch whispered softly to himself, putting his head into his hands.

Kate's POV

I sat in the Impala crying my eyes out, while Lilly drove us to the hospital. "Lilly, what the hell could have happened!?" I half yelled half asked.

"I-I don't know Kate." She answered, her voice wavering. "Step on it! We need to get there as soon as possible for him!" I commanded. Lilly obliged, and stepped on it, going almost one hundred miles per hour. It would still be almost a two hour drive before we got there, Hutch got there so soon because he drove the Nova, and we only go about half that speed.

I soon drifted off to sleep.

-Five Days Later-

I sat in the front aisle of the group, crying into my mom's arm. There were three rows of people behind me, all crying as well. In front of us was a tombstone labeled: "Humphrey J. Hess."

Salty, Shakey, Mooch, Hutch, and two other wolves I've never seen before carried a coffin down the aisle. As I saw it, I began crying even more. I don't care who saw me, he was my best friend, he was my boyfriend. I loved him so much, and he was gone. Forever.

I couldn't bare it anymore, I got up and ran off into a field with bright flowers of all colors. I fell to my knees, and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Why did you have to take him so soon!" I screamed into the heavens. I heard footsteps behind me, but I didn't care, all that mattered was Humphrey, he was gone, and I should have been there to stop it, but instead I stayed home, like a lazy asshole, and let him go.

It

was

all

my

fault.

Just then, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I stood up, to see Lilly. She wrapped me in a hug I desperately needed. We stayed like that for a few minutes, before breaking apart.

She opened her mouth to speak, but I didn't expect what she would say. "Kate, get up! You're phones ringing!" She yelled.

I pulled my head off the window of the Impala, hearing Lilly and my phone's ringtone, Wash it All Away, by Five Finger Death Punch.

"Hello?" I asked, sounding depressed.

"Hello, is this Kate Smith?" A girl asked.

"Yes this is her." I replied.

"Uh… this isn't going to be easy to process, but I have to tell you. You're mother is dead. She died in a shooting earlier today." The girl said sympathetically.

I immediately hung up the phone. My mouth was hung open, and my eyes welled up with tears again. "What was that about?" Lilly asked. I stared at her.

"M-Mom w-was shot-t. She's d-dead." I said, crying uncontrollably. "No! No! She can't be!" Lilly screamed, bursting into tears.

I hugged her, and she lost sight of the road and swerved into the other lane.

"Lilly!" I screamed, getting her attention on back on the road. She quickly turned the wheel, going back into the other lane.

"Mom isn't even in Jasper! How could the hospital call you?" Lilly asked. "Well we'll find out when we get there." I said, seeing the hospital in the distance.

We pulled into the hospital, and saw Humphrey's Nova. We pulled in next to it, but it was surrounded by cops. There was blood everywhere.

I got out, putting the thoughts out of my mind.I ran through the doors, and saw Hutch sitting on a chair, talking to a cop.

"Hutch!" Lilly yelled, running to him. She hugged him, but then broke away from the hug. "What happened?" She asked him.

"W-well, Humphrey was shot by a short, tan furred girl." He said. Lilly and I looked at each other with shock.

"Can we see her?" I asked. "No, Humphrey shot her, after she shot him… she's dead." He replied. Lilly and I realized what happened, but we didn't want to believe it.

I stood up when I saw a doctor. "Excuse me, can we go to the morgue?" I asked politely, motioning to Lilly.

"Uh, sure. Why do you need to go down there?" He replied. "Well, we need to see the tan furred girls body, it may be our mother." Lilly said.

"You can't see her body now, cops are on their way to her house to get a surveillance camera that caught the whole scene, according to this boy here." He said, walking away.

I

"Well, I guess there isn't anything else to do but wait." I said, sitting next to Lilly, burying my head into her shoulder.

"Please… just tell me he'll be ok." I pleaded to Lilly. "He'll be ok, he's strong. He'll pull through, I promise you that." Lilly said, hugging me.

-In the E.R.-

Humphrey laid on the operating table, lifeless. He had been shot in the shoulder, but no where that would leave permanent damage.

He had a bullet wound on his abdomen that passed right through. not hitting any vital organs. He had lost a lot of blood, and needed a transfusion.

He would be out for almost a week.

Kate's POV

"Let's call dad, maybe he'll sort things out." Lilly suggested. "Why didn't anyone think of that earlier?" Hutch said sarcastically. "We were too distraught over everything that happened." I clarified.

Lilly dialed our dad on the phone, and handed it to me.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Dad, is Mom there?" I asked.

"Uh… no she went home with Lilly, didn't she?" He said, sounding confused.

"No, I picked Lilly up. She wasn't there! Did you get a call from the hospital?" I asked.

"No, my phone's been dead. What the Hell happened?!" He yelled.

"Mom's… dead." I responded shakily.

He hung up the phone.

"So what do we do now?" I asked, looking at Hutch and Lilly. "Well, we coul-" Hutch said, but was interrupted by a police officer.

"We reviewed the footage of your house, and we know what happened." He said.

"How do you know it's our house?" I aksed. "Because you're Eve Smith's daughter right?" He replied.

"Yeah, but I-" I tried to say, but was interrupted yet again."Then here, watch this." He said, handing me a tablet.

I saw a large play button, and pressed it. It was my house.

Humphrey walked in, and went upstairs. A girl walked in after him, and I realized it was Mom. Tears welled up into my eyes as a watched her walk into a dark corner.

Humphrey walked back downstairs, holding a bottle. What I saw next nearly killed me. Mom walked out of the corner, and pulled a gun. She shot Humphrey, and he fell to the ground. I threw the tablet on the table, and hugged the officer.

"Why would she do this!" I screamed into his chest, crying madly.

"We don't know, but there's not much we can do. Watch this." He said, picking up the tablet. I saw Humphrey pull his gun while he was on the ground, and fire three shots.

"He hit her one time, and it pierced her heart. She was dead before she hit the ground." He told me.

"She deserved it." I muttered. "She's a murderer… stupid cunt." I growled. Lilly and Hutch looked at me in shock.

"She is a fucking cunt." Lilly agreed. "Only a cunt like that would try to kill her daughters boyfriend. She deserved everything she got, and I'm not her daughter." Lilly said angrily, snarling a bit.

"Fuck her, she tried to kill my best friend." Hutch said. "And she may have succeeded." He added. "Dont think like that!" I scolded him.

"You're right, I have to stay positive." He said, frowning at his own negativity.

Lilly yawned loudly. "I think she's tired." Hutch joked with me. "Yeah, I think we could all use some sleep." I said, yawning.

"Yeah, we'll go back to the house." Hutch said. We got up, and walked out of the hospital.

Hutch got into the driver's side of the Impala, and started it. The big block roared to life. It reminded me of Humphrey, and I started to cry again. Lilly hugged me, and got close to my ear.

"He'll be ok, he always pulls through." She said comforting me. "Yeah, but still… it was our own fucking mother… cunt." I muttered. Lilly squeezed me tighter. "I know, it'll be ok, I promise." Lilly said.

Hutch drove us home, as Lilly and I slept in the car. Countless songs played that reminded me of Humphrey. Animal I Have Become, by Three Days Grace. Hero by Skillet. Killpop by Slipknot. Wash it All Away by Five Finger Death Punch. Still Counting by Volbeat.

He couldn't die…

I need him…

I love him…

And with that thought, I drifted to sleep.

*The Next Morning*

I opened my eyes slowly, and realized where I was immediately. I stood up and stretched, and I looked at Humphrey's alarm clock. 10:54. "Oh shit! I gotta go see Humphrey!" I yelled, running downstairs into the kitchen.

I opened the fridge, and grabbed a cold water bottle. "Hey Kate, going to see Humphrey?" Lilly asked, walking up behind me. "Yeah, I need to make sure he's ok." I said, extremely worried about his condition.

"That's good, I think I'm gonna stay here. You look like you need some alone time with him." Was all she said before trotting back into her room.

"Yeah, I think I do." I whispered to myself. I walked out the door, thinking about everything that has happened in the last few days.

My mind went to one thing in particular, Mom. Why would she do this? Did she even know we were a couple, and if she did, how?

I hated her, she tried to take the one thing that makes me happy in this world away from me; Humphrey.

She tried to kill him, she's a would be murderer. That bitch deserved everything she got, and then some. She wasn't my mother anymore.

I got in Humphrey's 2012 Camaro, and put it in drive. It was a nice car, black with red racing stripes. "It's fast, not as fast as the Nova- shit! The Nova! Will he get it back? God I hope so, he loves that car so much." I thought. worrying about everything.

I zoomed along the highway for about two hours, listening to Volbeat, Five Finger Death Punch, Three Days Grace, and Slipknot from Humphrey's playlist he made me, called HRock, or Humphrey's Rock.

I nearly cried again, and couldn't bare the thought of losing him. I finally arrived at the hospital, and I noticed the Nova was there. I was curious, so I looked inside and was shocked.

"Holy shit." I mumbled under my breath. It was spotless. All of the blood, everything gone. "How the hell-" I said, but was interrupted. "Impressive isn't it?" A man in a blue gown said, as he walked out of the hospital.

"How did you even do this?" I asked, still confused. "Well, 40% hydrogen peroxide works wonders." He joked.

"He's gonna be so happy." I said, hugging the man. "Wow, friendly." He remarked. I broke the hug, embarrassed.

"Sorry, it's just that this is my boyfriend's favorite car, and you cleaned it, thank you." I said. "You're very welcome." He said, getting into his car and leaving. He must have been working the night shift.

I walked into the hospital, to see a different nurse at the front desk. She seemed oddly familiar. "How can I help you?" She asked politely.

"I need to see my boyfriend." I said. "Huh, boyfriend. That's gonna take some getting used to." I thought.

"Hello? You ok?" The nurse asked waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What?" I said, shaking my head out of it's trance. "Name." She said a little more annoyed. "Humphrey Hess." I stated.

"Wow, you're a lucky girl." The nurse said. "Pardon me?" I said, realizing I already annoyed her.

"You're lucky, Humphrey is your boyfriend." She said. "Why am I lucky?" I asked. "Cause' I've seen him with his shirt off. I worked on him the first night he was in. He has a fucking eight pack!" She squealed.

Then I realized how I knew her. She met us the night we came to visit.

"Yeah, I know." I said, smiling at the thought of him shirtless. "So where is his room?" I said. "South 327." She said.

This meant he was on the third floor in th south wing, room 21. "Thanks." I said. "Have fun!" She responded, and I walked to the elevator.

I pressed the up button, and I waited. "Ding!" The doors opened. There was one person inside, so I stepped in. He walked out slowly, flashing a smile at me.

I didn't think anything of it, and I pressed the button for the third floor. I watched the floor numbers change, and I reached the third floor.

The doors opened, with a flood of people. They poured into the elevator, making it harder to get out. When I finally got out of the mess of people, I headed towards the south wing.

"Room 27." I said when I found it. I walked in and saw Humphrey. It kills me to see him like this. So weak. So powerless. I looked down at him, and grabbed his hand.

At this moment I felt all of it. How my mother shit my boyfriend. How the love of my life may die after we just fell in love. How I should have been there instead. I just felt it all.

Waterfalls began to run from my eyes. I cried into Humphrey's arm, looking up at him occasionally. This just made me even more sad. I buried my face in his arm, so I could no longer see his face.

Just then, I felt someone grab me from behind, and pull me up so I was standing. It was the guy who smiled at me in the elevator. I tried to scream, but he put his hand over my mouth.

"You're mine now bitch." He said, bending be over a chair, and starting to take my jeans off. I was about to get raped… it was over.

I waited for it, but it never came. I stood up and turned around. His body was there, with a scalpel protruding from his throat. I looked at Humphrey, who still had his hand in the air, like he just threw a knife.

"Hey Kate."

A/N: Well, that was unexpected, even when Humphrey's incapacitated he still kicks ass. Sorry this chapter took so long to write, but the funeral scene reminded me of my aunt, and it gave me writers block… so enough excuses, what did you think of this chapter? Please review! And pm me with ideas! Until Next time, peace out!

-Nate


	9. Chapter 8- Awakening

A/N: Hey guys, it's been too long since I updated this and I realize I left it on kind of a cliffhanger, so here is the new chapter! And I know I spelled "Lily" wrong, so I'll do it right now.

Favorite Review:

AlphaOmega-Fan321

Just wow man, you make these stories with potential and i love it. Tbh, you have me checking everyday for a new upcome chapter. im so hooked onto this story

Also a shoutout to BeatBoxRemedies, he's a new author, and I really like his work!

Anyway, here is what you've all been waiting for!

Chapter 8: Awakening

"Hey Kate." Was all Humphrey said as he dropped his head on the bed again, out cold. A nurse busted through the door, with a worried look on her face.

"I saw what happened on the camera! You need to wait outside for the police!" She ordered.

The man laid on the ground, lifeless and pale.

I sat down outside and put my earbuds in. I looked through my phone and found HRock. I pressed the shuffle button and "For Whom the Bell Tolls" by Metallica started to play through my Apple Bluetooth headphones.

"Make his fight on the hill in the early day! Constant chill deep inside! Shouting gun, on they run through the endless grey! On they fight, for they're right, yes, but who's to say? For a hill, men would kill, why? They do not know! Stiffened wounds test their pride

Men of five, still alive through the raging glow! Gone insane from the pain that they surely know! For whom the bell tolls!" I sang, until I fell asleep.

I was shaken awake, someone shouting "Ma'am ma'am!" in my ears.

"Okay, I'm awake!" I shouted back. "What happened in that room?" A man in a police uniform asked me. "You saw the video, Humphrey picked up the scalpel and saved me. That man tried to… rape me." I managed to squeak out.

"Well the man was Christian Brand, a millionaire from New York, visiting Jasper. He has a son that would like to talk to you. And he's seen the video." The officer said, handing me a phone.

"Hello?" I said, picking the phone up to my ear. "Kate Smith?" A man answered. "Yes, this is Kate Smith." I replied. "I'm so sorry for what my father has done, he has done things like this before, but when people tried to stand up to him he hurt them, including the time I tried to stop him. I can't thank Humphrey Hess enough… I am going to send you one million dollars for your trouble, don't worry it doesn't even make a dent in my fortune." He explained to me. "Wait, what's your name?" I asked. "Alex Brand, thank you for stopping him… he was psychotic." *Click* He hung up the phone.

"Jesus, I never thought someone could hate someone so much… but I guess that's what happened with my mom… I don't even care what happens to that bitch." I said, starting to cry a little bit.

"Is Humphrey ok?" I asked a Nurse walking by. "Uh, yes he just suddenly slipped out of his coma, and back into it… we've never seen anything like it. We don't know how or why." She said, shuffling away awkwardly.

"It was love." I mumbled. I stood up, and walked into Humphrey's room. The sight of him so helpless nearly killed me. Tubes were sticking out of his chest and arms. I felt a tear trickle down my face, and saw it splash onto the floor. One tear turned to two, and two into a river.

I cried uncontrollably and fell at his side. He was so helpless, and not even I could help him. I felt so useless. I clutched his hand in mine, still crying.

I suddenly felt a pressure on my hand. He was trying to hold it! I hit the nurse call button, and a few moments later a Nurse walked through the door.

"You rang?" The nurse politely said. "He gripped my hand!" I blurted out. "I'll go get the doctor immediately!" She exclaimed, walking out of the room.

A few moments later, the doctor walked in with the nurse by his side. "I'm sorry Ms. Smith, but you have to leave… is there any family you can call to come get you?" The doctor said, his voice deep and soothing. "Yes, I can give my sister a call." I said, trying to hold in tears because my mother was gone.

"Alright, we'll call you with any news." The nurse said. "Thank you. Take care of him... please." I basically begged. "I promise." She said, crossing her heart. "Thank you." I said again.

I walked out of the room, praying Humphrey would be ok. I pulled out my phone and I realized it was still playing music. It played "Wait and Bleed" by Slipknot. "Humphrey loves that song." I said, giggling a little. 'But he loves all metal.' I thought, remembering him listening to all kinds of rock. He listened to The Offspring, Five Finger Death Punch, Slipknot, System of a Down, Drowning Pool, Amaranthe, and a lot more, but those were his favorites.

I paused the music, and dialed Lily. Her ringtone started to play. "The bitch came back, the very next day. Oh the bitch came back, thought she was a goner, but the bit-" "Hey Kate!" Lily answered her phone. "How is Humphrey?" She asked. "He's getting better, he came out of his coma at one point. And he squeezed my hand!" I said excitedly. "That's great! When did he wake up?" She asked me, causing me to get nervous. "Well, I'll tell you that in person. I need you to come get me." I said. "Why? Didn't you take the Camaro?" She responded. "Well yeah, but I don't want to be alone." I explained. "Why not?" She argued. "I'll tell you when you get here, and bring Hutch to drive the Camaro home." I ordered her. "Fine, I'll be there in about an hour and a half." She told me. "Thank you, bye!" I said. "Bye bye." She said and hung up.

I pulled up my music app, and played HRock… it reminded me of Humphrey. "Devil In I" by Slipknot started playing. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

*Hour and a half later*

"Kate wake up!" Lily screamed at me, waking me up and causing me to fall off the chair. "Bad Religion" by Godsmack blasted through my headphones.

"Jesus, Kate how do you fall asleep listening to that? I like metal, but not to go to sleep to… for that I usually listen to some country." Lily said, smirking at me. "I usually listen to country to fall asleep too, but metal reminds me of Humphrey… and it keeps me calm." I responded. "Oh, I see." She said, as Hutch walked in the door.

"Hey Kate, can I have the keys to the Camaro?" He asked quickly. "Yeah, here." I said, tossing him the keys. He walked outside and got into the Camaro. He turned the key and the car roared to life. He sped out of the lot, and onto the road.

"So why couldn't you talk to me over the phone?" She interrogated. "Let's get out of here, I'll tell you in the car… what did you bring by the way?" I asked.

"The Jeep, I wanted to be comfortable and Humphrey just bought the 2016 Cherokee Trailhawk, so I decided to try it." Lily explained. "Ok, let's go." I said, basically pushing her out the door.

We got to Humphrey's cherry red Jeep, and I walked around to the passenger seat. "So why did you need to come home so soon, and why are you being so secretive about him waking up." Lily questioned me.

"Well… there was this guy in there, he was a millionaire… he tried to… take advantage of me." I said, almost throwing up from thinking about it. "He… he tried to rape you!?" Lilly yelled angrily. I just nodded my head slowly. "I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM! WHERE IS HE!" Lilly screamed, almost deafening me in the confined space.

"He's already fucking dead, Jesus I think I'm deaf!" I yelled back at her, causing her raging face to calm down, if only a little. "How did he die?" Lilly asked quizzically. "Well, that's when Humphrey woke up. He picked his head up, grabbed a scalpel and threw it. It hit him right in the neck and killed him. And all he said was 'Hey kate.' Only he would say something that simple after waking up from a coma and killing someone." I told her, earning myself a shocked look from Lily.

"Wow, he saved you." Was all Lily could muster out of her mouth. "Yeah, he's really amazing." I said, thinking of all the amazing times we had together.

"You really lob him don't you?" Lilly said out of nowhere. "Where did that come from?" I asked. "Your cheeks are bright red, and you're drooling a little." Lily said, causing me to come back to reality and wipe the saliva away from her lip.

"So what happened to mom?" Lily said, asking the one question Kate didn't want to hear or explain. "Well Lil, mom shot Humphrey. He shot her, and killed her, she deserved it. She isn't my mother, she's a murderer." I said coldly.

"I agree, she deserves it. She made Dad stop talking to his best friend, Lily, the one I'm named after, just because he carried her home when she was drunk one night." Lily said.

"She was a terrible person, and I'm glad she's gone." I said, a bitter hatred building. "So what's gonna happen to Dad?" Lilly asked. "Shit! Dad! I have to call him!" I exclaimed, cursing myself. "Dial Dad!" I yelled into the dash of the Jeep. "Calling Dad." The phone app in the Jeep responded.

His ringtone began playing. "Can't explain, what's come over me! (What's come over me!) Can't explain why it's so hard for me, so hard to see your-" "Hello?" He answered. "Hey Daddy!" Lily and I said in unision. "Hey girls, I'm gonna be him tomorrow!" He exclaimed. "I can't wait dad! But we need to talk about mom." Lily said.

"She tried to kill Humphrey, and Lily and I agreed that we never really liked her… we need to know where you stand." I explained. "Well, the only reason I was with her is because of you two, or I would be with Lily. I thought you would be better off without a broken home, so I stayed with her, no matter how unhappy I was." He admitted to us, and we heard something our dad, who is usually a stone, never did… he began to cry.

"If I wasn't for her, I'd be with my true love, Lily. But I was stupid enough to stay with her." He sobbed out. "Daddy, it's ok… we understand, and thank you so much for putting our lives ahead of yours, but you don't need to do that anymore… go find Lily and tell her how you feel." I said, starting to tear up a bit myself.

"Yeah dad, we want you I be happy now." Lily agreed. "Thank you girls so much… I love you guys." He said, calming down.

"So, on to a new subject, why did she do it?" I asked. "Well, since you've been friends with Humphrey… she had cameras in his house. I'm sorry, i should have stopped her I-" "Dad, it's ok." I interrupted. "So she had cameras put in Humphrey's house. She must have seen us do- nothing." I said, attempting to be smooth. "Kate, you're eighteen, I know you're gonna experiment with sex… I've made my peace but I guess Eve saw you guys do… whatever you did, and she went super psycho." He explained. "This time she went too damn far." Lily said.

"Well, I gotta go, but I'll text you when I get on the plane." He said. "Ok, bye Daddy!" We both said, and hung up.

"Welp, at least dad is with us on this." Lily said. "Yeah, mom's a psycho." I said. "Remember when she caught you, Humphrey and I smoking our first cigarettes?" Lily asked me. "Yeah, she made Humphrey eat them all, because he 'poisoned our minds with them.' She's so stupid." I said. "Humphrey wasn't allowed to talk to me for like a month." Lily added to my story.

"I'm just glad Dad caught us three with our first beers instead of mom." I said, causing Lily to laugh. "Yeah, all dad did was laugh at us, cause we were drinking shitty Coors beer." She said.

"Thanks for taking my mind off Humphrey." I said sincerely. "No problem, anything for my sister." She said. "Big sister." Kate corrected, giggling. "By three minutes!" Lily yelled, lightly punching my arm.

"How about some music?" I asked, plugging my phone into the Jeep's Auxiliary jack. "Sure, how about some Black Sabbath?" She asked, and I scrolled through my HRock playlist and found "N.I.B." by Black Sabbath.

The song played for a little bit, and I started singing my favorite part. "Now I have you with me, under my power.

Our love grows stronger now with every hour! Look into my eyes, you'll see who I am. My name is Lucifer, please take my hand!" I sang along with Lily.

After that song ended, "Luke's Wall" by Black Sabbath played. We drove on, and more songs by other bands came on. "Bad Girlfriend" by Theory of a Deadman came on, and I thought about when Humphrey beat up Candu for the first time at the drag strip while this song played… when I realized I truly loved him, and not just as a small crush.

*Flashback*

It was freshman year of high school, when Humphrey, Lily and I sat on the bleachers at the drag strip, and watched car after car race by. We were enjoying each other's company and having a good time, when Candu jumped up on the bleachers, and got uncomfortably close to Lily.

The announcer on the radio announced they'd be taking a short break from the race, and played "Bad Girlfriend" by Theory of a Deadman. "I fucking love this song." Lily said, moving away from Candu.

"What's wrong baby, scared?" Candu asked, moving closer again. "I need to get a drink, and some space." Lily said, getting up and glaring at Candu.

"I'll go with you!" Humphrey said, jumping up. I glared at Candu, and he got up and followed Lily. Humphrey walked into the bathroom, and Lily was waiting in line to get a drink. She was towards the end of the pack, and Candu took advantage of that.

He walked around behind her and grabbed her ass. "What the fuck? Get the fuck away from me!" Lily yelled, backing up from him. "What's the matter babe? I know you want this." He said, stepping towards her.

He went to grab her again, but Humphrey grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back. "Can't take a hint buddy?" He said, pushing him down. At this point I was next to Lily making sure she was ok.

"Now get the Hell out of here before I throw you onto the track." Humphrey threatened. "Haha, you think you scare me?" Candu boasted. "If you were smart you would be scared." Humphrey said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah right!" Candu yelled, throwing a punch, and landing it square on Humphrey's jaw. Humphrey backed up, recovering from the hit. "That was a mistake." Was all Humphrey said as he punched Candu in the face, knocking him down. He jumped on him, and punched his face bloody. Candu managed to get Humphrey off him. (Humphrey wasn't as skilled in martial arts then, but still was pretty good.)

Candu punched Humphrey again, and Humphrey looked back at him. "That's two mistakes." Humphrey said. He grabbed Candu and dragged him over to a port-a-potty, and threw him in. He then pushed it over, onto the door.

"I'll beat the shit out of you!" Candu screamed from inside. "I just beat the shit on you!" Humphrey retorted. I ran to him and hugged him, and felt a spark. Not a spark from a small crush, but a spark of love… true love.

"Thanks for saving my little sis my muscular friend." I joked. "Anyone who screws with my friends deserves a pavement facial." He joked back.

*Flashback Over*

I giggled at the memory of that moment.

"What are you giggling about?" Lily asked, eyebrow cocked. "When Humphrey beat up Candu at the drag strip." I admitted to her. "Ha, that was an awesome night." Lily said, remembering the night.

"It really was… I can't believe I didn't tell him how I felt sooner. And now my chance to be with him is slipping away all because of our mother." I said. I didn't realize I was starting to cry.

"He'll be fine, he's gotten through worse." Lily reminded me. "I really hope so." I said, but I felt in my gut that something was gonna go wrong. Just then, my IPhone 6s+ started to ring. It was an unrecognized number, but I picked it up anyway.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello, is this Kate Smith?" A female asked.

"Yes, this is. Who am I speaking to?" I asked.

"My name is Lola, I work at West Jasper Hospital. We were calling because we have some news for you about Humphrey Hess." She said.

"Is he ok?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yes, better than ok actually. He's awake!" She said, seeming to love giving good news.

"Thank you so much for the call! I'll be in to we him tommorow, after I get some rest." I explained.

"Ok, he is asking to see you, so I'll tell him you'll be here tommorow!" She said.

"Thank you, bye!" I said.

"Goodbye." She said, and with that i hung up the phone.

"So what's up?" Lily asked.

"Humphrey is awake!"

A/N: So Humphrey's awake! Please review and predict what's next! Also, PM me to give me any suggestions!

I am go in to start the lyric guessing thing on this story, and all of my stories actually, so guess and you may get a shoutout!

Lyrics:

Now dance, fucker, dance

Man, he never had a chance

And no one even knew

It was really only you

And now you steal away

Take him out today

Nice work you did

You're gonna go far, kid

With a thousand lies

And a good disguise

Hit 'em right between the eyes

Hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away

Nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes

See 'em running for their lives


End file.
